A World Not So Much Unlike Our Own
by JadeRose1
Summary: Jade Lindsay decides to view the world past just that of WWE. Not a good Summary sorry
1. Chapter 1

_**A world not so much unlike our own**_

01/11/10

Jade was sitting in her apartment looking over some orders when her phone rang. She looked at the time then reached over hitting the speaker button.  
>"Ello?"<br>"Hey baby." Called Punk over the speaker.  
>"Hey to you too." Jade couldn't help but sound a little happy over the phone. "How you doing?"<br>"I'm good, going out with some of the guys soon so I figured I would give you a call before I did."  
>"That's sweet of you. I miss you."<br>"Same here baby you know that. Your dad just had me so busy with this new angle."  
>"Yeah pardon the pun, but whose harebrained idea was this whole shaving thing?"<br>"Honestly it seems it was a group of the creative guys. They want me to become a more…militant version of myself."  
>"I just don't like it, you were a good heel before that."<br>"A good heel…isn't that an oxymoron?" Jade gave a small laugh "I love hearing that from you. Oh well I'll catch you later I hope, love ya babe, bye."  
>"Love ya too." She heard him blow a kiss which she blew back before handing up.<p>

She turned back to emails there was one marked personal for the owners eyes only. She saw an attachment to it & was getting ready to delete it thinking it a virus or something it wouldn't be the first time. The thing is she had gotten a couple of them over the last year or so all titled the same way. Curiosity getting the better of her she went in & made sure her protection was up to date & then created a restore point on her system before focusing back on her email account. She opened it the note attached just said 'old flames die hard don't they?' The attachments were photos of Punk looking very cozy with Maria. She just shook her head seeing there was about five of them but she couldn't look past the first two. They were dated the beginning of December. She sighed closing the email figuring it best she just go take a long shower. She knew looks could have been deceiving she wondered if it was even worth asking him about it when she saw him the next week.

The water ran over her and she began to wonder how many of the other emails she deleted in the past where the same sort of thing? Was Punk cheating on her? Was she being blind because of how much he had been by her side the last year? She ran a hand through her now shorter hair. She liked it better then her sisters longer style. She hated the feeling of doubt in her head, but she couldn't help it. She knew she was not the best girlfriend in some peoples opinions. She had tried to get past her emotional hang up & at times actually could. Although she hated it with a passion she was finally talked into therapy to talk to an impartial party about what had happened to her. She flat out refused any kind of group session. Even if minor she was still a celebrity. She shut off the water grabbing a towel to dry herself off before changing for bed.

She was debating calling Randy, she hoped maybe if she asked him about Punk he would assure her that someone was just playing with her head & to ignore it. Then again she never shared with Randy why she would be insecure about her relationship & she doubt she ever could either. He had been a good friend to her over the 18 months or so & she did not want that turned into pity. She made herself some warm milk trying to calm down before bed. Sadly closing her eyes her mind just kept swirling with doubt.

The next day Jade went to the towers to get some work done. She just couldn't focus on it though & placed a call to her moms office.  
>"Hi mom, can I come down to talk to you?…thanks." She hung up the phone taking a walk down to Linda's office. She walked in waving to her moms assistant that waved back.<br>"Go ahead Ms. Lindsay your mother said you were on the way down. Shall I go ahead & make you one of your teas?"  
>"Yes please, thank you." Jade opened the door walking to her moms desk giving her a hug before taking her normal position on the couch in the room.<p>

"OK Jade dear I see it written on your face what's bothering you?"  
>"I got an email last night…well I opened it last night. It insinuated that Phil is cheating on me."<br>"Not to pry dear but it was just a letter right?"  
>"No…there were some photos attached but I didn't look at all of them. Even more disturbing is that is was send through my Aphrodite email, not WWE."<br>"So it has to be someone who knows your other business & that you're dating Punk."  
>"That is how I see it."<br>"How bad were the photos, not that I am trying to defend him."  
>"They looked very cozy, like nose to nose close."<br>"Have you asked him about it?"  
>"No…he is suppose to be over to see me this weekend."<br>"You rather it be face to face." Jade just nodded as her tea was brought in taking a few sips of it. "I can understand that dear. How are other things going for you?"  
>"Well I don't see much more I can get from one on one therapy. My Dr. still wants to try to get me into group, but sorry I can't do that."<p>

"It's ok, you know none of us will push you."  
>Jade lowered her eyes sipping more tea. "I know mom, but if he is cheating…cou..could that be why? My personal hang up causing him to stray?"<br>"Don't you think that. Even if that is the case he should be man enough to break it off with you & not lead you on. You're saying hang up still dear…you two still…well."  
>Jade blushes a little. "No mom…we have it is just…" she sighs "It is just motions for me…I have to fight fears every time. I know he must feel like he is walking on eggshells around me when we try." Jade placed her mug down on the table near her leaning forward lightly rocking with a sigh.<br>"Jade…Jade look at me." Jade slowly lifted her head towards Linda who could see tears boarding on falling. Linda got up from her desk walking over to sit next to Jade wrapping an arm around her. "You are a strong girl. You will deal with this no matter what he tells you ok?" Jade gave a couple sniffles nodding her head. She then took her mug finishing the tea.

"Thanks mom...I'm glad I can come talk to you about this without it getting to dad or Shane."  
>"Of course dear you know my door is almost always open." Jade nodded giving Linda another hug before heading back to her own office to work.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

01/16/10

Punk showed up at Jade's apartment using the key she gave him to let himself in. The moment he opened the door he was greeted by the familiar scent of her beef stroganoff. He headed for the kitchen seeing her adding the sour cream in leaning on the door frame.  
>"Hey babe."<br>"Hey you." She stayed focus on her cooking a few more minutes before walking past him a quick peck on the cheek before heading to the living room a puzzled look on his face. He turned looking at her before following her taking a seat on the arm of the chair she was in.

"What's wrong?"  
>"Who said there was?"<br>"Well normally you are almost jumping in my arms. This time I barely get a kiss, & you are in the chair instead of the couch were I can hold you better."  
>"We need to talk Phil. I would rather wait till after dinner though."<br>He rolled his eyes luckily he was above her line of sight so she did not see him. "OK you pulled the birth name, come on lay it on me babe. You know neither one of us will be able to enjoy that wonderful meal if you don't."  
>"Fine." she almost spit out the word before turning her focus up at him. "You seeing someone else?"<br>"What? Where that come from?"  
>"Things I have been told…so is it true?"<br>"Of course not." He went to place a hand under her jaw but she turned away standing to walk away. "Jade baby, you going to believe some rumor over your own boyfriend?" He tried to sound hurt. "Who told you this?"  
>"It doesn't matter…the thing is I was…I was sent proof."<br>"Proof what kind of proof."

Jade shook her head moving to her laptop opening it up. As it was booting up she went to the kitchen to stir the food & place it on a simmer. Coming back out she went into her email calling him over. He looked at the first couple almost shrugging. "Ok yes one of the nights out before Christmas I danced with Maria, that was all though just a few dances. You danced with a few of the guys when we have gone out." Jade leaned past him scrolling down more. "You call being nose to nose at a table like an Eskimo kiss 'dancing'?"  
>"It was mindless flirting Jade. She is in my past. You're my present &amp; future." He turned to face her placing a hand on each of her hips. She was debating pulling away but stayed there with a sigh.<br>"The thing is when does it cross the line from just mindless flirting or goofing to something more?"  
>"I'm sorry baby I really am. Nothing happened ok. I promise you my girl."<br>She lightly nodded & at that point her took one hand from her hip taking her jaw before leaning in for a kiss. When their lips met she relaxed into it trying to push the imaged from her mind again. She believed him, she had to believe him. Who else would she have if not him?

After the kiss broke they went to snuggle on the couch till dinner was ready. That night they just spent it in each others arms sleeping. Punk was never quite sure why Jade seemed to help him sleep. Alone of the road he got very little sleep boarding on insomniac, even girls before her it was the same way. He would hate to loose that.

01/22/10

Jade was home watching Smackdown shaking her head at Punks antics while they had him add another saved soul. The odd part was this time it was a female. She knew it had to be a plant, what woman would willingly shave all her hair, just to pledge a straightedge life? She just sighed getting up to make some tea when her phone rang. She reached hitting her speaker.  
>"Hey babe."<br>"Hey Punkie…please tell me she was a plant from my father?"  
>He heard her laugh. "Yeah she was a plant. You really think I would pick an actual fan from the crowd?"<br>"With how my father is who knows. Just the fact is was a woman shocked me a bit."  
>"That was the point. So you making it on the road for Rumble right?"<br>"Yep I'll be there."  
>"Great your father has me on such a heavy house rotation with this new dose of heat &amp; then things back in Chicago."<br>"I understand dear. It's only 9 days till Rumble I'll see you then."  
>"OK see you then Love ya babe."<br>"Love ya too."  
>She hung up the call making her tea before calling it a night.<p>

01/31/10

Jade showed up at the hotel tracking Punk down. He was in the gym warming up with his kicks on the weighted bag being flanked on each side by one of his society members. She watched when he stopped Serena was over rubbing his back while Luke handing him his towel. She was trying not to read too much into Serena's body language when she decided to walk closer giving a cough. All three members stopped looking at her. She got a glare from Serena & Luke. Punk quickly changed his expression to a smile walking past them to her giving her a big hug. "Hey babe you made it."  
>"I told you I would." He gave her a big kiss before walking over to the other two. "Pleasure again Luke." She spoke with a smile even though he still looked displeased. She then looked to Serena. "I don't think we been introduced yet. Jade Lindsay" She extends a hand out to her. "Serena right?"<p>

Serena tried to smile shaking the hand. "Right. A pleasure I'm sure."  
>"For you." Jade lightly laughs.<br>"Hun knock that off."  
>"Sorry Punk just a little fun." She turned her head kissing his cheek then rubbing her face from the feel of the facial hair. "You really need to grow it out so much?"<br>"Yeah they want some sort of mad prophet thing…you should really see how the chest is going." He laughed "At least I can save on razors." Jade lifted on her toes playfully taking the collar of his t-shirt pulling it a little.  
>"Damn becoming a Chewbacca there aren't you." He chuckled shaking his head as she let go of his shirt. She placed an arm around his waist leaning against him.<br>"I guess that just means I'll have to help clean you extra well after the rumble."  
>"Jade come on hun cut it out."<br>"OK OK….well you think I can steal you away for a couple hours before you need to go to the arena?"  
>"Yeah I think you can do that." He looked at Luke &amp; Serena "See you guys around 5." With that he turned walking away with Jade heading for her room.<p>

Serena glared with a scowl as they walked away that it was surprising Jade's hair didn't catch fire. Luke walked over touching her shoulder. "Relax, you don't want it too obvious do you?" She looked up at him shaking her head before they headed back to their room.

After the rumble match Jade was backstage waiting for Punk. She was shaking her head.  
>"What now?"<br>"They had you eliminate Beth, how much more heel can you get? Plus every time you were alone in the ring you spouting propaganda. Anyways lets make sure you didn't bust any teeth & check your back, Paul was a little brutal."  
>"A little?" He joked as they walked down the hall Serena &amp; Luke following behind them. Once he was cleared they headed back for the hotel. Jade treated Punk to a pampering shower massaging all his over worked muscles.<p>

They were relaxing in bed just trading kisses once in a while. "Just so you know Punk. I may need to take a business trip soon. I am looking at a few artist over seas."  
>"And as normal you want to meet them first hand."<br>"You know that is how I work."  
>"What about language issues?"<br>"If they don't speak English then I guess I will need an interpreter."  
>"When &amp; for how long?"<br>"Neither has been determined yet. I'll make sure you know so you don't come home to an empty apartment."  
>"OK Babe. Good luck I know you were looking for some new blood for your business." He leaned over giving her a kiss before pulling her over to him where she leaned on his arm playing lightly with his chest hair. "So you like it yet?"<br>"I don't know. It can be a little scratchy."  
>"Aww I'll try to use conditioner on it &amp; the beard." She laughed at him playfully hitting his arm.<br>"Night Punk."  
>"Night Jade." She closed her eyes a soft smile to her face.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**(Thank you to soagirl81 & trudes193 for either faving or placing this story on alert. As normal I only own the OC's please enjoy & review.)**

02/14/10

Jade was at her apartment watching mushy lovie dovie movies. She tried not to keep looking at the clock wondering when she should give up & just call him herself. It was a dumb holiday anyways, why should she care. She got up to put her plate in the sink when her phone started to ring. "God why at the most inopportune time?" She quickly wiped her hands clicking the speaker.  
>"Hey hun. What tied you up?" She quickly answered with a joking tone.<br>"Hey Jadie girl." That wasn't Punk's voice.  
>"Randy?"<br>"Yeah, how you doing?"  
>"OK I guess." her tone more down.<br>"What is it?"  
>"Nothing it's stupid."<br>"Philip didn't call you yet tonight did he?"  
>He heard her sigh over the phone. "No…as I said something must of gotten him tied up. I'll try his phone later."<br>"No problem Jadie. You know if you need to talk?"  
>"Yeah I know. Um Randy please tell me I am just being a paranoid female."<br>"Why you think that?"  
>"Please."<br>"Come on Jadie you one of the most level headed women I know." He heard her laugh. "What I am being honest."  
>"Randy sometimes you don't know me as well as you think, just put it that way. If you must know I think Phil's cheating on me."<br>"Mind if I ask why? Don't tell me just because he didn't call you yet tonight?"  
>"No, besides that. About a month ago someone emailed me photos of him being mighty cozy with Maria at a party. When I asked him he brushed it off as harmless flirting, used the excuse that they used to date &amp; are now just friends."<p>

"Yeah & how would he feel if you flirted with some of the guys."  
>"Like who?"<br>"Like me." He tried to give a faint chuckle even if in his mind he was serious he didn't want her to know that.  
>"Come on Randy I am sure you already have a young lady tucked away somewhere."<br>"Even if I did that is besides the point. How do you think he would respond if he saw that?"  
>"I don't know…he might be glad I am opening up."<br>"I doubt it, he would be jealous as anything. Any man with half a brain would be a fool to have another guy drool over someone like you Jadie."  
>"Randy quit it, you gonna make me blush. Besides I wouldn't want someone too possessive over me either. Maybe I was reading too much into the photos."<br>"OK Fine any other reason you think he may be straying?"  
>"I don't know, just a gut feeling. I don't like that woman Serena the moment she saw I was with him at the rumble she kept giving me the stink eye when ever I looked at her."<br>She heard Randy laugh. "She have any clue who you are?"  
>"No clue. Punk introduced me by my real name. I know Luke knows me so maybe he informed her. I just know she hated when I went to check on him after the rumble match."<br>"I wish I knew Jadie, but you know we don't travel the same circles."  
>"Yeah I know. How's Teddy &amp; Cody anyways?"<br>"Their good, down at the bar."  
>"And your not why?"<br>"I didn't feel like being part of the lonely heart club this year & I haven't talk to you in a while."  
>"Well that was sweet Randy. I should let you go though so I can try to reach Punk."<br>"OK Jadie good night."  
>"Night Randy." She hung up the phone going to wash her plate. Only then did she realize she was smiling.<p>

Finishing cleaning she picked up her phone dialing Punk's number. She got his voice mail. "Hey hun, just wanted to call & tell you how much I love you. I guess you got tied up with training or a meeting or something. Talk to you soon." She hung up heading to get changed for bed. Sadly it was the something she was worried about.

02/19/10

Jade was on her way to surprise Punk at his hotel room after the show. She landed late that evening with an overnight bag as well as a few items in a suitcase she picked up to help with the evening. Getting to the front desk she did some sweet talking with the desk clerk trying to find out his room number so she could surprise him. She was having a hard time & she was glad to see this place had good security protocols until another clerk recognized her…well as her sister. She figured what ever as long as it worked.

She was given the room number as well as a key heading up to the room. She made her way into the bathroom setting out everything she needed. She watched the time when the show should have been over she began filling the tub & getting changed. She got changed into a red sheer night gown & robe tying it around her waist. She checked herself out in the mirror. She smiled hoping he appreciated the effort. She then added some of the oils she had with her into the bathwater swirling them with her hand shutting the water off just imagining her pampering him after his hard night working.

She stood up hearing the door open. "Night Luke." She heard him. "Hold on baby, just hold yourself a moment." Jade stood up furrowing her brow hearing that.  
>"Oh come on I always need to hold on." She could swear that was Serena's voice.<br>"Well , we can't allow prying eyes. Now come here you." She heard a squeal of a female. She just took a few deep breaths. "It's just me & you tonight baby." Jade closed her eyes hearing him call someone else baby. She quietly & as quickly as possible got back into her street clothing. She then reached over draining the water from the tub even though she could partly picture herself drowning either one of them in it. Her head snapped towards the door hearing more sounds from the room. It was moans causing her blood to boil even more. She took one of the bottles of bath oil opening it before walking into the room. Punk was on top of Serena both of their shirts off with him kissing her neck & fondling her breast. She reached her arm with the oil back throwing it towards the bed. It splattered against the headboard & over them. Serena yell closing her eyes to prevent getting splattered in her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Punk yelled feeling the rain of oil on the back of his head & neck. He jumped up from the bed turning then froze in panic. "Um..Jade.."  
>"SHUT UP!" She turned walking into the bathroom walking back out with the case she had. "Don't you DARE Try to contact me Philip Brooks." She just headed for the door walking into the hall heading for the elevator. He tried to run out of the room after her.<br>"Jade please let me explain." She stopped before turning the corner. She set the case down walking back towards him. He almost had a smile on his face seeing her walk back not taking note of the darkness in her eyes.

Before he could open his mouth she reached her hand back slapping him across the face. After hearing the slap she was actually the one in tears. "I don't know what hurt worse Philip…the fact you did it…or the fact you lied to my face about it. I trusted you…TRUSTED YOUR LIEING ASS! Stay the hell out of my face." With that she turned heading back down the hall again grabbing her case & vanishing from his sight.

Jade made her way down to the lobby & headed into the bar. She set her small suitcase next to the bar stool she got up on ordering a soda. Her foot tapping in frustration trying not to break down. She had cried enough in the hall way & the elevator she hoped she was cried out. She was sipping her soda when she felt a large hand come to rest on her shoulder. She turned her head looking up as a pair of concerned green eyes.  
>"Hey Deadman."<br>"Hey Jade. Want some company?"  
>"Don't know how good of it I'll be, but sure." She slid from the stool grabbing her bag joining Mark at one of the tables.<br>"What happened?"  
>"I really don't want to get into it in public." She watched his eyes narrow studying her.<br>"Something happen between you & Punk?"  
>"I don't want to get into it? Why would you think that anyways?" She asked looking down into her glass.<br>"Well one you normally only come out to see him, you have a suitcase with you, your eye are red & you are down here instead of his room."  
>"Ok yeah…something happened ok?"<br>"Not ok if it upset ya girl." She just shook her head sipping her drink.  
>"I just wonder how fast I can get a flight out of here."<br>"No point running from him."  
>"It is either leave or want to choke him."<br>Taker sat back in his chair some downing some of the drink he had in front of him. "You aren't normally the violent type."  
>"I know…sorry."<br>"Nothing to be sorry about. How bout we finish this talk in my room."  
>"No thanks Taker, I know you meaning well being close to my family after all this time. I don't want to pull you into my personal issues."<br>"Worried I'll retaliate on his ass for you?" He gave a faint laugh which she tried to smile back.  
>"Something like that." She finished her drink. "Guess I'll go head out…see ya around." She tried to give him another smile before grabbing her bag leaving to catch a cab back to the air port she didn't care if she had to wait all night for a flight it was better then stewing at the hotel anywhere near Punk.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**(Thank you so much for the review antihero32. Hope everyone reading this is enjoying.)**

02/20/10

Jade got back into her apartment about midmorning just wanting to fall into bed hoping it was a bad dream even though she knew it wasn't. Getting up a few hours later she felt filthy. She stripped the bed down bagging it all for wash including her blanket. She just wanted to scrub the whole place if she could. Deep down she knows she was over reacting but at the set moment in time she didn't care as she also set to take a nice long shower herself. Going through the case she threw out the nightgown not wishing to ever see it again. It was going on twelve hours without a single attempted phone call. Did he actually listen to her or did he not even care, he had someone else to keep his bed warm.

She went on her laptop checking messages on different emails before logging into one she had not used for about six months. It was one she set up back when she was still Shadow & used it to send a reply to a letter she had gotten through channels from Keiji Mutoh. She looked it over knowing once she set this good chance there was no turning back.

_Dear Master Mutoh_  
><em>I know I have not been in correspondence for quite some time. My situation has changed here in the states if you are still interested in testing my skills against those of AJP caliber. I will be free after the 15th of March. I await your reply<em>  
><em>Shadow<em>

She hit send before shutting the computer down she knew she had a lot of work ahead of her the next few weeks incase the letter came back favorable. She would set her trip for her other business for the same time. After she called a laundry service to clean her bedding she packed a gear bag heading for the offices. Reaching the front desk she headed down for the training grounds. She started wit the weighted bag to work on her kicks & strikes. What little she knows of Japanese wrestling compared to their own was they worked a lot stiffer. She knew it would be hard work, but she was willing. She only hoped her body would hold up to that abuse. Her other problem would be her requirements for work.

After the bags she slid into the ring to work on some of her moves. At least those that could be done solo. She was running herself for about an hour before she stopped leaning on the ropes for some air. She was thrown off guard when she heard clapping from the door way. She lifted her head looking towards it see Paul & Shawn. She saw they both had gear bags with them.  
>"Sorry if I'm cutting into you boys work time." She laid down to roll under the bottom rope.<br>"Hey not a problem Jade." Commented Paul. "Been a while since I saw you down here. From the looks of it working it pretty good."  
>"Thanks." She walked to the bench grabbing her towel &amp; a bottle of water near by. "Just kicking some dust off."<br>"Isn't that a term for an in-ring guy?" Joked Shawn.  
>"Could be fitness in general. What you two clowns up to anyways?"<br>"Just wanted to shoot a few things off each other before flying out for the show tomorrow." Gruffed Paul.  
>"Oh yeah Mikey her is set to screw the Deadman right."<br>"Don't remind me." Joke Shawn. "I can always hide behind you after it though right?" He chuckled yet gave puppy eyes.  
>"Nope sorry Shawn, not planning on being there."<p>

Both guys fell silent looked at each other, then her, then each other again she had to fight not to laugh reminding her of one of their bad DX skits.  
>"Um…I'll bite." Started Shawn.<br>"Watch it I bite back." She commented back which Shawn's eyes got big & Paul started to laugh.  
>"Anyways. As I was saying, why were you not planning on being there. I thought Pay per views were one of the few times they let you out of this stuffy place."<br>"I just don't want to." She sighed trying to change the subject. "So you guys working or just flapping."  
>"Well we didn't have to work out if you still want to work what ever out." commented Paul.<br>"Yeah but you got a match tomorrow I don't."  
>"True. Well if you can handle it…" He closed his eyes a moment shaking his head. "You know what forget it."<br>"If I can handle what Paul?" She already had a clue, she just wanted to hear him say it."  
>"No forget it."<p>

Her eyes narrowed at him. "What worried you'll look foolish being bested by a woman?"  
>"She did not just go there." Ribbed Shawn. Paul lowered his head some his eyes looking at her still.<br>"Excuse me?" He lightly sucked his teeth.  
>"You heard me, you were going to challenge me weren't you, but you got cold feet last minute."<br>"ooooo" Chimed Shawn which cause Paul to look at him.  
>"Will you just can it." Shawn couldn't help but laugh he was glad to see Jade not shying from Paul anymore. He then looked back to Jade lifting his head back to a normal position the Triple H attitude fading back away. "You're right I was thinking it I don't know why. It would have been Shawn here, but you looked so intense in there working out your kinks. I didn't want to take away from that. I just don't want you feeling weird or anything."<p>

"I appreciate it Paul I really do. Tell you what, get in the ring. If I get uncomfortable I'll let you know or if you read my body language as being such. It was almost two years ago. We both need to move past it."  
>He lightly nodded "OK Deal."<br>"Good" She head back to the ring sitting on the apron before rolling back in. Paul put his bag down following in after her.  
>"Ok so half or full speed?"<br>"Might as well go all out." Paul took a deep breath stretching himself out quickly before he called the first string of moves. Shawn made his way over to one of the benches just to watch them. In the next lock up she continued to allow Paul to call the match for them. He called it like a real match giving them both a few up & down points. There was a few moves she had to motion a no to unsure if she could still execute them, more so on a guy his size. They wrapped it after about five minutes Paul actually give her a win with a school boy. She laughed as she stood up looking at him. "A schoolboy roll up really Paul?"  
>He stood up dusting himself off with that goofy grin he gets at times. "Well I was not going to see if you could lock that Call of Shadows or what ever the hell it is call on me."<p>

"Chicken, but no your right I don't know if I would have been able to pull that move anymore. & think I need to work on my flexibility more to pull it off without harming my opponent too much or myself."  
>"Call of Shadows? What is that?" Asked Shawn walking over to the ring.<br>"A move I used in ECW picture a more…hmm…intense version of The Scorpion hold."  
>Shawn raised an eye brow &amp; a chuckle. "A more intense version of the Sharpshooter. Yeah right Jade. I been in that hold by Bret quite a few times. How can it be more intense?"<br>Jade looked at Paul a lightly shrugged "Might as well explain it to him."  
>"Well I may need to modify it again but the original hold picture having your opponent in the scorpion hold then arching your back so you can try to hook a hand under their chin &amp; pulling up." She thinks she actually saw Shawn gulp &amp; look a little green. "As I said I don't know if I am that flexible anymore."<br>"Good & remind me never to piss you off in a shoot match."

Jade laughed at Shawn. "Don't worry I would never do the full move on someone with back issues like you do. I wouldn't want to be blamed for shelfing you."  
>"Shelfing me? Oh come on the showstoppa?"<br>"Jade what you talking like you really think you getting back in a ring? You know your dad will never do for it." asked Paul  
>"Yeah I know…but you never know." With that she rolled out of the ring getting some water.<br>"Jade something you not telling us?" Asked Paul  
>"It's not confirmed."<br>"What Vince might bring you back into the Divas division?"  
>"Nope. I can't go more into it."<br>Shawn half joking. "Come on girl don't tell us because Daddy Vinnie isn't giving you want you want you jumping down to Jeff's group?"  
>"I am not jumping down to Florida."<br>"Well that a relief he would skin ya."  
>"So what if he did I am a grown woman that can make her own choices."<br>"Jade you kidding us right?" As Paul coming out the ring grabbing some water from his bag. "You planning on competing somewhere else because Vince won't bring Shadow back? 'He' has been on the self how long now?"  
>"About six years, that is besides the point. That is not my only reason, I just need time away from here. Yeah I have not competed in front of fans for going on 18 months or so…but Paul you just saw yourself I can still carry a match."<p>

"What about your health?" Asked Paul  
>"I'll deal with it like I always did."<br>"OK so this change of venue you or Shadow?"  
>"Shadow."<br>"How you going to pull that off?"  
>"I did it in OVW for almost two years &amp; even here for almost a year. Only a few people knew it at the time."<br>"Ok so even if not confirmed where might you be so we can try to keep an eye on ya?" Joked Shawn.  
>"I doubt you guys will be able to keep an eye on me much there. I'll tell ya two, but you better keep it zipped you know if my dad finds out he will blow a fuse. You both swear?" The guys nodded. "I received a letter from Master Mutoh a little before the holidays. At the time I declined the offer. The path of communication was opened though &amp; I was told to keep an open mind if my situation over here had changed."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hold on…Mutoh?" Questioned Shawn right before his eyes bugged slightly. "Muta? As in Great Muta?"  
>"Yes." She downed the rest of her bottle setting it aside.<br>"He wrote you personally?"  
>"Well technically he wrote Shadow personally, but yes. Well one letter anyways. There was two letters, one was a standard letter the other written in Japanese script. The standard was the translation. Of course he reads &amp; writes English, but he did it as a sign of respect for what he considered one time a great warrior. His words not mine. He just hopes Shadow's spirit is as strong today as what he saw on the tapes."<br>"It's not your spirit I am worried about Jade." Commented Paul "It is more you body being able to handle their style over there. Also the masquerade you will need to keep up again."  
>"I know…trust me I know. If he agrees to meet with Shadow there will be a list of concessions that will need to be made before I can join AJP. If they can't be agree to I will have to walk even if it makes Shadow appear as a prima."<br>"Just be careful girl." Commented Paul "So we flying out in a few hours you sure you don't want to come with us?"

She looked at them a moment thinking "You know what if things go as I planned it may be my last for quite a while. Sure why not?"  
>"Great how bout you go home &amp; pack, we come get you in about two hours?"<br>"That works, oh I'll need a room so I guess I'll call I get that situated while I wait for you two." She grabbed her bag slinging it over her shoulder. "See you boys then."  
>They watch as she leaves shaking their head. "She really looking to get mixed with Japanese wrestling? That harsh. " commented Shawn "Be safer for Vince to just let Shadow back."<br>"Well she said that wasn't her only reason, she needed time away. I wonder why & sadly have a good clue."  
>"What's that?"<br>"I think Punk screwed up."  
>"OK that clue?"<br>"Time away, she knows Punk's on the card tomorrow yet she was reluctant about going. She normally can't wait to see him."  
>"Maybe his new gimmick is rubbing her the wrong way like most of the WWE Universe?"<br>"I don't know. Oh well come on Shawn we can still get some time in before we need to get ready to get out of here." Paul walked back to the ring getting in.

A few hours later she was checking last minute messages on the computer before shutting it down for the trip. Being a Saturday she knew a reply was doubtful. She only wished to know soon as she knew she would need updated gear before the trip. She packed her laptop up & waited for Paul's call. Once her phone rang she answered it letting them know she was on her way down.

The driver got out of the car taking her two bags placing them in the trunk before she got in the back with the guys. She was quite while they continued to talk about their matches.  
>"Jade you ok?" Asked Paul.<br>"What…oh yeah fine."  
>"Still thinking about your other trip or something else?"<br>"A mix of things, Even if Mutoh doesn't reply to me I still have business over seas to handle for Aphrodite."  
>"Glad to see it picking up for you again."<br>"Don't know if it is picking up or I just need to expand my artist base."  
>"What kind of artist?"<br>"Well a few I am going to try to meet with them all on the same trip. A potter, one who does silk paintings a few others. Actually I guess I can use the time for some studying." She reached in her purse pulling out a small pocket language guide.

Shawn tried not to laugh till her eyes shot over the book at him. "Jade hun you follow those things you sound like big tourist." She rolled her eyes hearing how Shawn was butchering his speech to prove a point.  
>"I know that you big dummy. I have Rosetta on my laptop already. This is just added."<br>"Oh…in that case carry on." Paul couldn't help chuckling behind his hand.  
>"Oh Shut it Paul I was just trying to help the girl." They reached the airport heading for the departure for personal flights getting on board the jet.<p>

"You guys mind if I practice some?"  
>They looked at each other &amp; shrugged. "Knock yourself out Jade. If you get to annoying we can tell you to can it right?"<br>"I guess so." She pulled out her laptop hooking it to one of the power jacks on the plane starting it up & cutting the wi-fi on it before take off. To make it easier to keep her voice down she plugged in a headset microphone. The flight was maybe 2 hours max so the guys didn't really mind that much if anything they kept looking over at her almost fascinated with how far she already seemed to be with it. Each one was wondering how long she had already been practicing.

"You know what Jade?" called Paul. She motioned one moment. She paused the program looking up over at them. "If All Japan doesn't work for you, you could still come in handy with our trips over there."  
>"Yeah maybe, although I don't talk as fast as they do over there. It will be a test of how well I can follow them when they actually talk."<br>"Yeah guess that is true, but I am sure some of the guys would prefer someone they know translating then a stranger. Even I still wonder at times how do we know they are really saying what we are told they are? Or that they are acutely being told what we say?"  
>Jade gave a light laugh. "and how do you know I still would do that depending on who it is?"<br>"Because you're a professional." She laughed. "OK….you wouldn't want us to look bad for the company." She rolled her eyes.  
>"OK that is more of a possibility. Well let me finish this lesson so I can save it before we land."<br>"Yeah no problem." She smiled going back to her studying.

She finished just as they were giving the seatbelt warning for the approach. Landing they retrieved their bags heading for the car waiting for them & then the hotel. They headed through the lobby of course there was fan there requesting Shawn & Trips time for autographs & photos. Even Jade got stopped for a few, to her surprise quite a few did recognize she was not her sister. She guessed the change of hair worked. She smiled signing the autographs & did a few photos of her own. Being asked if she was returning to the screen soon, she honestly answered saying it was not being looked at an option at this time. She then continued to the front desk checking in. She got her key heading up to her suite.

Getting in she looked around it look so big & empty for just herself, but she had family appearances to keep up. She set her laptop bag on the table while taking her suitcase into the bedroom to unpack. She knew she over packed in most cases but you never know what the occasion might call for. So she had work out stuff, dressy if Paul tried to drag her later somewhere nice. More casual clothing if it was just to hang at the bar. Looking at the clock it was already reaching five & he wondered what Paul had planned if anything. As she was heading to the phone there was a knock on her door. "Ah the fink must of over heard & thought the same thing." She walked over opening the door with a smile that quickly vanished seeing Punk on the other side of the door. "What the hell you want?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I want to talk." He tried to push past her & she just blocked the door.  
>"I have nothing else to say to you, I think I made that clear last night." She looked at his cheek. "Nice cover up job by the way." She smirked still remembering slapping him.<br>"Jade let me in, I don't want to make a scene."  
>"No, now leave." She tried to keep her voice down.<br>"I can explain."  
>She laughed which caused him to give her a slight glare. "What is there is explain Punk? I caught you red handed. Oh no wait…I should of waited…what another 10 minutes &amp; then I would have caught even more of the act?"<p>

"It hasn't gone that far."  
>"Bullshit &amp; we both know it. Even if it wasn't what I saw was plenty I don't give a damn at this point."<br>He went to push the door open again. "Jade let me in." He scowled at her "I don't want to talk about this out here."  
>"As I said before no, &amp; there is nothing to talk about." She went to shut the door but his strength kept it open. "Leave Philip."<br>"NO, you're mine I am not letting you go."  
>"I am not some property you can claim when ever you like." Punk was still glaring at her when he quickly grabbed her by the arms pushing her back into the room almost causing her to stumble. Him holding her arms may have been one of the few reasons she didn't fall. "I am sick of airing our business in public." He kicked the door closed with his one foot. "You listen &amp; you listen damn good. Nothing happened between me &amp; Serena."<br>"You damn liar. What I saw was enough happening, if nothing happened after that it was because of god damn guilt." She tried glaring back at him. His hand trailed up her arm grabbing her shoulders. Her eyes closed shaking.  
>"I love you ba.."<br>"Don't you dare call me Baby…I am not your baby…I am not your anything at this point." She opened her eyes looking up at him "Let…me….go." She was trying to stop her voice from shaking.

"Not till you listen to damn reason." He tightened his grip when she tried to pull away. She closed her eyes her heart thumping in her chest. "So I had a moment of weakness."  
>"From what I picked up it had been a few." She fought to open her eye looking at him. "Was she the reason I couldn't reach you Valentines day? How soon after she joined you society did she get special lessons hmm PUNK!" Tears brimming her eyes.<br>"You set against me aren't you?"  
>"You brought it on yourself." She tried to pull free again but his just gripped tighter till he quickly pulled her against him her own arms wrapped around her. She tried to struggle. "Pu…Punk." She was panting heavy from struggling &amp; fear. He leaned down kissing her shoulder &amp;neck. She started to shake more tears falling her face. "Pl..please stop." He lifted his head closing his eyes cursing in his own head as he let her go. The lack of support she just dropped to her knees crying.<p>

"Ja…Jade I'm so sor…"  
>"Ge…get ou…out." She said between sobs not lifting her head. "Get out now." Her body physically shaken he reached down to touch her help her up but she just gave a scream scooting away from him on the floor. "Don't touch me…don't fucking touch me! Just get the hell out of my sight you fucking bastard!" Punk hung his head slowly backing away from her before leaving her room. Hearing the door closed she just brought her knees up to her chest crying into them she hated feeling so helpless again. Out of anyone he should of known better then do that to her. He was just worried about his own wants.<p>

Paul was just stepping off the elevator talking Shawn about dinner later when they saw Punk rush past them like a scolded dog mixed with a scared rabbit.  
>"What the hell was that about?" asked Shawn. "He late for something?"<br>"I don't know, but I don't like the look he had." Reaching Paul's suite he walked in placing his bag to the side pulling his phone from his pocket. He seemed to be debating placing a call.  
>"What's wrong?" Asked Shawn<br>"Just a feeling…I want to check on Jade, but I am not suppose to call her phone unless it is an emergency or a company matter."  
>"Is that written in stone somewhere?"<br>"Well, no…just sort of an agreement we had after everything that happened."  
>"Well put it this way you worried about her right?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"You both agreed it is time to move past what happened right?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Your Family...right."<br>"Yeah."  
>"Then call her damned phone already man."<p>

Paul nodded calling her phone. He tried not to get worried when she didn't answer.  
>"Maybe she isn't near it, all you know she could be busy."<br>"Busy with…never mind. I just don't like the look on Punk's mug when he went by us."  
>"Paul man you don't even know if she was on this floor or not."<br>Paul sighed lowering his head. "You're right Shawn. You're right."  
>"Now would she be petty enough not to answer the phone if she saw it was you?"<br>"I would hope not."  
>"How bout you give me her number &amp; I'll try from my phone or you call the front desk &amp; have them ring her room."<br>"Well if she isn't going to answer seeing it is me why would she answer the house phone with no way of knowing who it is?"  
>"OK then give me her number Trips." Paul nodded bringing up her contact info he handed it to Shawn, since it was her contract line for the company he knew it wouldn't be a problem. Shawn punched it in saving it first then dialing her. He tried not to get a worried look himself with her not answering. "How hard would it be for you to track her room number down?"<br>"I don't know. Being an officer I should be able to get it with some work. You worried about her now too?"  
>"Yeah, but let me try one more time. If she asked later why we kept calling just let her know we wanted her to join us for dinner. It the truth."<p>

Shawn dialed her number again waiting for the voice mail again. Paul saw a look of relief on his face, but it then faded. "What's wrong Jade…I hear it in your voice hun. Talk to me what's wrong?…ok ok I understand, just calm down….ok I will what room you in…yeah just me hun." He hung up the phone looking at Paul. "I don't know what is going on Paul, she asked me to come down to her room. What ever happened she is having a hard time trying to keep it together over the phone. In case you didn't catch it she wants just me to come down. I guess she figured I may still be with you."  
>"OK Man, stop flapping your gums to me &amp; go check on her please."<br>Shawn nodded heading out of Paul's room heading down to Jade's.


	7. Chapter 7

He knocked a couple times & didn't know why but he spoke up through the door. "Jade hun it's Shawn, open up hun." He heard the door knob & it slowly open allowing him to enter. After he came in he heard it closed seeing Jade leaning against it her head down but he could still see the tear streak on her face. "Dear lord hun what's wrong?" He went to take step towards her.  
>"Please stop." He quickly froze in his tracks if anything taking a step away. She moved around him he watched as she gave a wide berth moving to the sitting area &amp; into one of the chairs. He turned looking at her.<br>"May I sit?" She nodded & he moved to the chair across from her. She had a hard time lifting her head to look at him. "Brooks?" She just nodded. "Did he hurt you?"  
>"Not…physically."<br>Shawn gave a slow sigh. "Emotionally he did though?"  
>"He cheated on me…I don't know how many times. I don't care how many times…even once is enough. He then tries to justify himself. When I didn…When I didn't want to listen he then tried to force himself into the room &amp; against me till I would listen."<br>"Force against you?"  
>"He grabbed me forcing his way into the room."<br>Shawn closed his eye trying not to shake his head. "He didn't do anything else though?"  
>"He had me pulled against him. I couldn't move, I was panicking…sadly…remembering."<br>"That's why you didn't want someone with me?" She lightly nodded. "I understand hun."  
>Jade sighed "He must of mistook my panic for…" she looked like she was going to be sick. "Arousal because he tried to kiss my neck. Luckily when I managed to find my voice to tell him to stop he did."<p>

"Good at least he isn't a total prick. Are you ok now though?"  
>"Just as long as he stays away from me."<br>"I'll try to help with that. Look Paul & were going to grab a bite. Think you up to it?"  
>"Better then being cooped here moping. Give me 5 to freshen up."<br>"Take 10 if you need to. Sure you can handle Paul?"  
>"Yeah I just needed someone I could talk to about this before I faced him."<br>"Glad you felt you could with me hun."  
>"Yeah me too Shawn." She stood up walking over to him giving him a quick hug before heading into the bathroom.<p>

While she was away Shawn called Paul's phone. "Hey Paul…yeah she will be ok…just fight between her & Brooks…I can't go into details…yes I am playing rev. Michaels here at the moment…just be nice with her…I know you are. The only other thing I am going to say is limit trying to touch her unless she approaches you first…she cleaning up…no she was not injured but upset…about 5 man….See you then." He hung up the phone waiting for her & then they headed out.

The next day after breakfast in her room she informed Paul she was heading to the arena early she wanted to watch them finish up the Chamber before it got raised & maybe work in the arena gym for a while. When he asked about dinner she said she can always munch catering. She was working in the gym when she started to hear more people showing up. She didn't need to wait long to find out who when she heard someone behind her.  
>"How you doing Jadie?" Spoke Randy as he touched her shoulders. He felt her jump &amp; she quickly turned around almost in defense. He saw a look he didn't like in her face &amp; eye. "Whoa Jadie." She sighed closing her eyes relaxing her stance.<br>"Sorry Randy."  
>"Not a problem didn't mean to startle you, what's wrong?"<br>She opened her eyes looking at him. "Who said anything was wrong?"  
>"Your reaction." He stepped closer keeping his voice down so Cody &amp; Ted wouldn't hear them. "Almost the way you jumped after Trips hurt you before. So please don't tell me nothing is wrong?" Her eyes shifted to Randy &amp; she could see the softer side of him that few got to do.<br>"Just a fight with Philip. Before you are he didn't hurt me."

"Just he scared you?" Jade's eyes shifted down a moment. "It's ok Jadie you don't need to say it." He gave a faint chuckle "Shame I'm not in the chamber with him tonight." Jade faintly laughed at that one. "That a girl, that the smile I like."  
>"Randy cut it."<br>"Cut what? I'm just being a concerned friend."  
>She lifted her head looking at him. "As long as that is all it is."<br>He lifted his head looking slightly down as her trying to get his cocky air to him his voice a faint bravado to it.  
>"And what exactly else do you think it would be?"<br>She gave a huff returning the same attitude. "You trying to flirt with me Mr. Orton. Think you can just swoop in picking up the pieces."  
>Randy thought a moment before the attitude fade looking down then turning his head up towards her. "You know I wouldn't do that Jadie…I know we just good friends. Even if I wanted to I wouldn't do that to you."<br>Her mock behavior faded giving him a smile & a nod.

"I know…Thank you Randy." She stepped closer to him a hand under his jaw moving his head to look at her normal. "Than you for being a good friend when I need one." She leaned closer kissing his cheek she let it linger for a moment before backing enough to whisper in his ear. "Even if at one time you did want more." She had her eyes closed as she back up more. "We need to talk after the show." She smile opening her eyes. "OK?"  
>"Yeah not a problem. Though I don't know fully the mood I'll be in after my match."<br>"Fully understandable. I'll catch you later." She gave him a light hug before she went to grab her bag walking of out the gym. He just watched as she walked away.  
>"So anything between you two?" Asked Ted when he &amp; Cody walked over.<br>"No…Nothing." Randy quickly answered in his typical cold manner.  
>"OK So can we go focus on tonight then."<br>"Yeah of course." Randy turned back to the two guys moving with them to work out while doing over different plans for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Jade made her way to the Diva's locker room & started to get undressed before heading into the showers. She pulled out her outfit for the show that night it was a black blouse with silver buttons & black jeans. She wanted something nice but not too showy incase she had to go ringside for anything. Shane couldn't make that show so that left her with the running of things along with the bookers.

She walked into the shower room placing her terry robe on a hook by the out side of the area. She walked to one of the shower turning it on warm before stepping inside. She just sighed letting it run over her trying to clear her head of everything. She wished Shane , Steph or either of their parents had told her prior to her getting on the Plane yesterday that she was needed to help run the show that night. She wondered what would happen when she informed them she would be out of the country for a few weeks…at least. Finishing her shower she shut the water off & headed for the door to grab her robe when Serena stepped to block the door.

_Great one of the last people I want to see right now_. She was standing there with one hand on each side of the door frame blocking it. She had a smile on her lips that Jade didn't care for wearing a black tank top with thin straps & dark jeans.  
>"Hey boss lady."<br>"Would you please move."  
>"Sure." She stepped more into the shower room towards Jade. "I just wanted to talk a moment to you."<br>"There is nothing to say to each other." Jade went to move past her, but Serena moved to block her again. "I don't have time for your games…I am no longer a threat to you & Phil's games. Congratulations." Jade almost spit the last word trying to move the other way still she got blocked.  
>"You have me all wrong."<br>"Yeah I bet I know what I saw."  
>"Oh I know you did." Serena went to step even closer a smile on her lips as she extended a hand towards Jade her fingertips brushing her damp arm till she pulled it away. Serena gave a faint pout. "You don't need to be so difficult. I'm trying to play nice."<br>"Yeah I just bet." She took a few steps back hoping maybe if she pulled Serena more into the main shower room she may be able to get around her. She wasn't sure what she would do after that as she was currently naked. That fact dawning on her was starting to make her uncomfortable.

Serena suddenly closed the gap between them staring Jade in the eyes before she jumped back. The tile being wet Jade's footing began to slip till Serena grabbed her pulling her closer to her. "Careful there. Wouldn't want you getting hurt now do we?" Her eyes sparked with mischief. One hand slipped behind Jade's back the other ran through her short hair before gripping the back of her head forcing her into the kiss. Jade's eyes bugged out as she tried to swing her arms to hit & push herself away from Serena not believing this is happening. Serena let her go backing up wiping her lips with intense satisfaction. "He told me what happened to you…even if he can't fully spark your fire…" She chuckled "or you his…the three of us could have a lot of fun." Jade lost color quickly ran past her grabbing her robe as she went by throwing it on wrapping it around her. She could hear Serena's shoes on the floor of the locker room.

Jade couldn't believe it when Serena came over towards where her bag was sitting down a smile on her face still. "Come on now. You can't say you never been curious about the other side of the fence." She smiled as she spoke those words and she tried to slip her hand on her Jade's hip under the robe till Jade hit it away.  
>"IF he really told you anything…you should know you going about it totally the wrong way."<br>"I just want to show you we can truly be the fairer sex."  
>"I don't get a damn…I am not into women &amp; I defiantly am not into you, so GET OUT!"<br>"This is a joint locker room boss lady."  
>"Fine then at least get the hell away from me."<br>Serena gave a faint huff as she stood up. " Your loss." She turned walking for the door. "Yep damaged good alright."

Jade's heart got stuck in her throat hearing those words. Shaking her head she quickly got dressed before blow drying her hair. Her last part of the outfit was a pair of black flats throwing everything else in the bag she headed out looking for one of the offices for the night heading inside. She tossed the bag in the corner before falling back on the couch. She was just pulling out her phone when there was a knock on the door. She quickly stood up looking at it.  
>"Come in?" she was about to throw fists if it was Serena or Phil.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**(Thank you loganthesexybeast for Faving my story hope you continue to enjoy)**

"Hey Jade." Called Paul walking in with Shawn. She gave a big sigh flopping back on the couch again. "OK What's up? Stressed about the show?"

"No…well maybe a little…"  
>"Then what Punk again?"<br>"Kind of."  
>"you're talkin in riddles."<br>"I don't want to go into it. I don't want repercussions because of it."  
>"Damn it Jade. You need to stop worrying about other people because of shit they pull on you."<br>"And where would you be if I did that?" She sighed shaking her head. "Sorry Paul that was uncalled for…Water under the bridge."  
>"It's alright &amp; you are right I would have been royally screwed. I'm glad you gave me a second chance to clean up my act. But why that come up now?"<br>"He just big time destroyed my trust." She sniffled looking down. "And now I know more then ever I need time away. Him & his whole god damned Society better stay the fuck away from me tonight." She was looking down at her phone then up at them.  
>"Hold on you want him to stay away from you…but you thinking of calling him?"<br>"Dumb I know…I just want to rip him a new one right now."  
>"What did he just pull something again?"<br>"Indirectly."  
>"What one of his flunkies?" She nodded. "Which?"<br>"It don't matter."

"Yo Paul man, want to give us a few minutes." Called Shawn who was still near the door making sure no one else walked in. Paul looked over then at Jade.  
>"What playing Rev again Shawn?"<br>"If she want's me to."  
>Paul looked over at her. "You need to get it off your chest?" Jade thought about it a few minutes then finally nodded. "OK No problem I'll take our things to the locker room Shawn. Maybe bout 10 minutes?"<br>"Don't know man, no clue how much she needs to get off her chest. Come back & knock if I don't open the door it not clear yet, deal."  
>"Yeah deal." Paul looked at Jade standing up. "Catch you soon." He then walked out patting Shawn's shoulder once the door closed Shawn locked it moving to take the seat Paul had vacated.<p>

"OK Jade what happened now?" Jade sighed & told him everything that happened in the shower & locker room. Once she was done Shawn tried not to look shocked. "Jade you need to report her." She just shook her head. "Jade you can't keep letting people try to take advantage of you. I'm just worried about you. If people find out you let such things slid it will only get worse."  
>"What like that asshole telling her."<br>"Well that is starters." Jade sighed looking down.  
>"Am I wrong for wanting to call him on the phone, just to yell at him &amp; warn him the his new little miss &amp; he better stay away from me…or there will be charges?"<br>"It may be therapeutic. You want me to stay?"  
>"You might as well, you know the whole story." Shawn nodded just leaning back in the chair as she grabbed her phone dialing Phil's number.<p>

"Hello Phil…Don't you dare baby me…Like hell I called to apologize…why the hell would I fucking apologize when you go run to your little bitch of a hanger on & tell her all about me?…like hell you never did…Then tell me why the hell she tried to put the moves on me in the shower about an hour ago?…yeah you damn well herd me…She tried to come on to me after my work out saying how well the three of us would be good for each other…Maybe because after I shut her down for I don't know what number it was when she finally walked away I heard her very clearly state AND I QUOTE! 'Yep damaged good alright'." She heard him try to cover it up on his end. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU SWEAR TO ME OVER & OVER I WASN'T! YOU LIED TO ME FROM DAY ONE….LISTEN & LISTEN TO ME REAL GOOD…" She took a deep breath "Remember you said you would never leave my side till I told you too?…Well guess what?…Leave me, forget me if you or ANY Member of your little crew tries to lay a hand on me I WILL…I repeat myself I WILL PRESS CHARGES! Am I clear enough for you now Philip!….Good…BYE!"

She hung up the phone instantly curling up on herself sobbing. Shawn stood up moving by her side very gently coxing her over to him to lean against him. "It's OK Jade, come here." She leaned against him & he just rubbed her back as she cried. "I know it hurts now, but you did good. I know it may not feel it this moment, but you did real good right then." Just then there was a knock on the door. "Should I get that or let him wait?" She nodded pulling away some allowing Shawn to stand moving to the door unlocking it making sure it was Paul before opening it all the way.

"What the hell happened?" Paul glared at Shawn.  
>"Keep your tone down man. She just pulled off a very tough band-aid by the name of Philip Brooks. So she is a bit upset."<br>"She actually broke up with him?"  
>"Yep." By that time Jade was already calming down her tears. She got from the couch grabbing some tissues.<br>"I guess I better hit a restroom & splash some water on me so I don't look a total wreck."  
>"You are stunning no matter what." Joked Shawn<br>"Thanks…but last thing I need now is someone else hitting on me."  
>"Sorry, ok we leave you alone for now." The two guys left as she place her name on the door leaving to freshen up.<p>

Jade went & grabbed something to eat from catering maybe about 30 minutes before show time. She knew she had to check on the dark match & once that happened she didn't know if she would get five minutes to sit down. She had fun assuring Kofi that there was no screw job planned this year. She stood at the gorilla spot watching everything until she saw Cody zip past her almost too fast to notice. "What the hell?" She watched & started to move when one of the bookers told her to relax & see how it played out. She remembered Randy showed up with Cody & Ted that day she just wondered what the three had planned more so when she saw Cody slid a pipe between the chains into the chamber. "God damn him." She just watched as everything was happening so fast & appeared so brutal. She never cared for the chamber. She watched as the three members of legacy made their way back Randy with Cody first.

"Please tell me that is what you three were talking about before?" Jade asked towards Randy who once past the curtain stood up better.  
>"Yeah don't worry bout it." He gave her one of those cocky smiles of his. "Though I may need some ice later."<br>"Yeah go have trainer check you Randy."  
>"So when you want to have that talk?"<br>"After the show, Shane's not here tonight."  
>"Gotcha." He clicked his tongue before walking away with Cody &amp; Ted was following short after.<br>"I don't think you quite pulled that object hit as much as you should have."  
>"Oh well, hazards of the match Jade. Why he complained I injured him?"<br>"Not too bad, just mentioned about needing a good icing later." Ted nodded before walking away. She watched the match finish up. Of course checking Paul went he came through after that heavy landing on the grating. Next she saw was her father rush past her for the stage his music being keyed up. "Now what?" She got her answer seeing Dave Bautista walking past her as her father announced Cena having another match right now. "What the hell…so much for no screw jobs." She looked at the one booker near her. "You know about this?" He just shook her head. She watched as her father walked by her. Why he have a soured look. "I got the radio I'll be right back." She took off After Vince calling him.


	10. Chapter 10

He finally stopped down one of the halls looking back at her. "What is it?"  
>"I could ask you the same thing. What just happened I thought we were pushing John till Mania?"<br>"He will still be in Mania but as the challenger."  
>"Where the hell did that mess with Dave come from?"<br>"We needed to push him more or he was gonna walk."  
>"SO what! Dad when do you let one of the guys bend you like that? As of this morning I didn't think anyone else of the family was here. I get thrown into the fire running things &amp; I am told NOTHING about this?"<br>"Don't raise your voice at me young lady."  
>"Sorry dad but I am sick of being looked over unless It is an emergency &amp; even then I am not given the courtesy to be told when shit get changed."<br>"It was passed down this morning."  
>"Well somewhere along the chain it got broken because the change never got to me or the booking crew, which means you will have very pissed off Cena on your hands any moment if I don't get him first. Thanks a lot…DAD!" She turned on her heels heading back for gorilla. She ran almost right into an irate Cena. She quickly placed her hands up before he even opened her mouth. "John step back &amp; try to calm down."<br>"Calm down? What the hell you guys pulling on me?"

"John I know, My dad threw me for a loop too. The change was never sent down to us. I'm sorry I really am. I don't know if it means much, but he did say you will still be in one of the Mania main events, it will just be as the challenger though."  
>He took a deep breath letting out a sigh before looking at her suspiciously. "You sure bout that?"<br>"Unless creative or my dad changed something again. Just please don't blow up at me…I swear I had nothing to do with the screw feast on you out there." He nodded looking at her.  
>"OK Jade sorry if I looked like I was about to blow my stack on you."<br>"Thanks John." He nodded again before walking past her & she continued back to the gorilla spot. She was back in position just before Miz's match was set to start. That went fine & watched as each guy got in position for their entrances for the Smackdown chamber match. She tried to ignore Punk & his crew that were set up to come out fifth meaning he was one of the poor souls starting this thing. She watched as each wrestler made their way down & into the pods. She gave a satisfying nod till she was watching Taker's entrance & saw the misfire of his Pyros with one going off right under him.

"What the hell!" She looked at one of the arena Doctors. "Get you ass to his pod now!" She then looked at a few of the gophers. "Grab as many bottles of water each of you can get." She grabbed a couple that was in a bucket near by since it was the last match of the night anyways. She rushed down the side of the ramp as out of view as she can towards the ring staying crouched down reaching the side of the chamber near Taker's pod. "How bad is he hit?"  
>"Bad enough" the Doctor claimed "He can still perform as long as we get his skinned cooled off."<br>"Well here have the ref pass these in." The Doctor nodded taking the bottles she had. "I have more coming out." She made her way to Mark. "Deadman?" He snapped his head around after dumping one of the bottles over his chest already & working a second on his arms. He had a death glare she fought to ignore. "I'll leave it your call…you know you set last. You want us to pull you early so we can get you out of there?" She handed him a third bottle & he flared his nostrils in anger before shaking his head. "OK you got it." She looked at the ref that had his pod secured. "Keep feeding him bottles till it time to open his pod. Even if he thinks his skin is cooled enough I want to make sure."

"Keep us supplied & we'll keep them on him." She nodded looking at the Doctor. "I want you to stay out here to keep an eye on the situation." He nodded before she looked back at Taker. "And after this I want you properly check out no buts." He gave a scowl on his face but nodded before she walked away making her way to the tech booth off to the side of the ramp to try to find out what happened herself. She was beyond livid laying into the guy in charge he tried blaming it on Taker not being in the right position in the music cue. "That doesn't matter. That is why you guys hand cue the effects & we don't rely on a automated board. If it wasn't for his ring coat he very well could have been on his way to the hospital." She ran a hand threw her hair. "Once the show goes off I want all three of you writing statements that will be send before the board. Am I clear?"  
>"Yes Ma'am" they all answered before heading to the back sitting on one of the shipping boxes shaking her head.<p>

"Good reflexes Jade." She looked over a look of total frustration on her face at Randy. He walked over sitting next to her rubbing her back as she slumped forward some. "I mean it Jadie. Quite a few are talking of how fast you barked orders when that happened. Don't let it get to you."  
>"Yeah right…first show I get placed head of &amp; one guys gets screwed over a last minute change I wasn't even told about. Then another guy gets engulfed by a pryo goof."<br>"But you handled both like a pro."  
>"Not that is matter anyways."<br>"Why not…your dad sees how well you handled the pressure maybe he will slip you in to it more often. Unless you don't want to."  
>"I may have another commitment coming up soon."<br>"Hold on a Commitment more important then this?"  
>"Well it is an over seas trip for my other company. I was only given the show tonight because Shane &amp; Steph were tied up…that is all."<br>"I don't see it that way, but what ever Jadie. So how long you going to be gone for?"  
>"Don't know yet. A few weeks at least."<br>"Well I'll see you when you get back, right?"  
>"It may be longer though."<br>"You trying to dump me?" Randy joked.  
>"No…we can still talk."<br>"Good, hate to loose a good girl like you hun."  
>"Randy you doing it again."<br>He just laughed patting her back again before he stood up walking away. She shook her head as she got up to head for the training room knowing Mark should be heading back soon.

She wanted to apologize to him again & try to assure him that they are fully checking into the incident.  
>"I know Jade. I just wish I could crack a few skulls."<br>"I know Mark. I am just glad it wasn't more serious."  
>"Hey you did good. I wasn't even locked in yet when you had the doc come check on me. You even took steps to help minimize the injury before he told ya."<br>"Well still glad it looked worse then it was. Now get back to your room & take it easy…even if it mean soaking in some cool water still." He gave a smirk before rolling his eyes. He got up off the trainers table walking past her patting her shoulder.  
>"You did good, don't let anyone tell you other wise." He the headed down the hall to his locker room. She then headed back to her office grabbing her bags before catching one of the company cars back to the hotel.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

02/22/10

Jade was going over some reports from the night before including copies of the tech's reports about the pyro mishap. She shook her head as they were now trying to blame it on a short circuit when one of the guys the night before blamed it on a music miscue. She typed her own statement & forwards it with the techs statements to the board of directors. She pulled out her laptop to check on emails for Aphrodite's working on that a while before seeing if there was any reply from Master Mutoh, she was pleased to see there was one, but if possible he wished to meet on the 10th. That was five days earlier then she had planned she wrote back that he would do what he could to make it by that time. If all arrangements could be completed in time he would let him know. Her next letter was to her theatrical contacts in Philadelphia along with her phone number that she would need all new equipment needed to pull off Shadow & to let her know when to come into town. It had been over 6 years since she performed as him. Luckily she knows the theatrical pieces have improved since then to allow someone to hide their sexuality even more.

She called her mom's office to find out when she had an opening in her schedule for a meeting with her. She came back asking if a lunch meeting would be fine. She assured her it was & then asked if she would prefer lunch in Linda's office or out. She opted for lunch in & gave the secretary her order in advance saying she would be up in about an hour. Jade just checked over a few more things before making her way to Linda's office at the right time. She was shown in & took her normal seat on Linda's couch.

"Hello dear. You asked for a meeting instead of just stopping by so this is a business matter?"  
>"Sort of mom." Jade looked down a moment then back at her. "I need to step away from the company for a while."<br>"A vacation, not a problem. What a week or so?"  
>"No mom..I mean really step away. I have some work for my other company over seas. That would be a few weeks at least, maybe longer. There is just too many things here at the moment that I just can't deal with."<br>"Like what Jade? I heard nothing but glowing reports about you last night."  
>"Yeah after I stopped Cena from wanting to go ballistic on who ever decided to screw him out of the belt without a heads up &amp; the reason he got no heads up was because I never go the heads up. Then the whole thing with Mark. If I had my call I would can the whole crew from last night. They are covering for each other &amp; I don't like it, which before you ask I included those sentiments in my statement to the board. That is not why though mom. It was something that was already in the works before last night."<p>

"Well how soon do you want to leave?"  
>"My first meeting it scheduled for the 10th of March, but I would like to take off before then so I can visit my other parents &amp; let them know the dealings with the company before I head over seas."<br>"I understand Jade. You know the door will always be open for you."  
>She smiled with a nod. "Yeah I know mom thanks."<br>"At least finish up the week?"  
>"Yeah I can wait till Saturday to head out." She got up walking to Linda giving her a hug before they moved to a table to eat. She just hoped they would stay that understanding if or more so when they find out she is going to work for one of their bigger competitors over seas.<p>

02/02/10

Jade was packing her suitcase before heading down to her car to drive to Philadelphia. She knew she could of flown, but his gave her a chance to unwind on the ride. She went thru a drive through grabbing a sandwich & soda before continuing on her way down. Once she pulled into her parents place she had her suitcase in one hand & her laptop bag sling over her shoulder walking up to the door. She knocked waiting for her birth mother to answer. She was already expecting the big hug when it came from the older woman.  
>"Hey baby."<br>"Hey mom" She tired to offer a smile walking past her into the house.  
>"What wrong baby girl?"<br>"Quite a bit mom. Also some good too I hope though."  
>"Well your father is in the living room." She smiled shutting the door before both girls walked into the living room sitting.<p>

"Wow ya went back to the short hair I see."  
>"Yeah pop easier to handle that way. Plus if things go my way Shadow may be coming back." It wasn't hard for her to read their worried looks. "I will be fine you two. I can handle it, &amp; I miss it. The only problem is that the job is over seas."<br>"Over seas where?" Asked her dad.  
>"Japan."<br>"Wow heavy competition over here. Do they know exactly who Shadow is?"  
>"No…that is why it is uncertain yet. Also why I am in town I am meeting up with Debbie tomorrow to get fitted for a new outfit. I am also dyeing my hair &amp; getting colored contacts. I want to try to get my look as much from McMahon's that I can to prevent that connection, though I am sure some might. I am not fully sure how much people will see Jade though."<br>"Masked all the time again?"  
>"Except for in the apartment &amp; working with Aphrodite. I have a few artist lined up to interview when I first go over."<p>

"And when is that exactly?"  
>"Next week, think you guys can deal with me for that long?"<br>"Of course Jade. We hardly see you anyways."  
>"Well Titan was keeping me pretty busy at times." Ok that may have been a lie at times too, but oh well.<br>"Well that is good, go take your bag to your room & we will order in dinner what you want?"  
>"Cheese steak please. I still swear most places don't know how to make them right." Her dad laughed as she stood up walking to give him a kiss before heading up to her room. It was pretty much how she left it &amp; didn't expect much else. Sitting on the foot of her bed was fresh sheets so while she was there she made the bed up before falling back on it a few minutes so glad they didn't ask about Phil.<p>

After dinner they sat & watched TV for a bit before she went to get sleep having a long day ahead of be tomorrow. Jade fell asleep with a smile on her face so glad her birth parents were so supportive of what she was doing. How many people can say their parents were understanding if not even supportive of living your life as the other sex. Not that she was gay or anything, she tried not to laugh at that fact. As Shadow she guessed in a way she would be gay as she was into guys…then again any kind of sexual attraction was kind of the last thing on her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Getting up the next morning Jade got showered before heading towards center city. Reaching the address for Debbie's shop she parked paying the meter before heading inside. This almost rail thin guy comes over pouting his lips with long blond hair & bright blue eyes.  
>"Now how can I help you miss?" His voice faintly high set for a guy. She tried not to laugh looking at him.<br>"I'm here for a consult with Debbie."  
>"Oh really now hunny."<br>Jade tried not to roll her eyes. "You know it wrong to gauge by looks, more so in this neighborhood. Now be a good 'girl' & fetch Debbie for me."  
>"Lindsay dear you harassing my workers again?" Came this semi-feminine voice from the second floor landing. She looked up towards the voice offering a smile. Debbie stood 6'2 in her bare feet weighing roughly a buck fifty about the same as Jade, well Jade was shorter at 5'7. Debbie had long black hair &amp; rich brown eyes dressed in a white blouse &amp; dress slacks with a pair of black heels making her way down to the main floor. "I swear girl each time I see you, you just look more stunning. Then again how long has it been?"<p>

"Six years. We talked on the phone though."  
>"Yes yes hun but that isn't the same thing now is it? Shall we head up to my office? I already have some of your order ready for you to try on…plus a few bonuses."<br>"OK Lead on." Debbie went ahead of Jade who followed her to the second floor work area/office space. She lead Jade to a rack that had different items that looked almost like tank tops. "These are what new binders look like?"  
>"Yeah hun big improvement over the ones you used to need. You can ditch the tape &amp; wrappings. Now I ordered down some in White so they will look like undershirts with your street wear, and then the black ones of course will blend more with your ring gear which I have over here for you." Debbie motioned to a rack farther back out of prying eyes. "Jacob sent it over for you on Friday. He had to go out of town on some business &amp; told me to wish you luck &amp; if for some reason the measurements where off once the binder was in place to give his assistant Amy a call."<br>"Not that it matters, but is Amy more like me…or like you."  
>Debbie gave a faint huff at that comment. "She a bio female."<br>"So your parents still insist on calling you Derik?"  
>"No luckily they finally came around about two years ago."<br>"That's great."  
>"Thanks hun &amp; so glad you didn't say anything on the main floor."<br>"Of course not."

Debbie walked over grabbing one of the black binder tops & then went to grab Shadow's body suit. "Here you can go behind the screen to try them on. Now of course the binder top will be tight, but I know you need to try to get dressed by yourself." Jade nodded grabbing the items. "Oh yeah before I forget." She got a smirk going over to grab a box on the table handing it to Jade. "Your….added equipment." Jade almost blushed remembering the request for some 'packing'. She moved behind the dressing screen to get changed. "If you can't get into that alone I do have a few with closures, I just don't know if they would cause bulk of not under your ring gear."

"Yeah let me see one of those, just pass it over."  
>"No problem." Jade could hear Debbie's heels clicking on the wood floor &amp; then a moment later saw the black Velcro closure binder passed over the screen. "Don't forget to remove your bra first hun." Jade rolled her eyes as she did forget with the pull on binder but slipped her bra off before slipping on the closure binder wrapping the front around her as tight as she could trying to remember how to adjust her chest to flatten them properly before fully fastening it closed. Once on she practiced a few deep breaths. It was oddly easier then she remembered not sure if she had it right.<p>

"Deb it just us up here right?"  
>"Yeah you need help?"<br>"Well there no mirror can you tell me if this is positioned right?"  
>"If you don't mind sure step on out." Jade stepped from behind the screen standing next to it in just the binder &amp; her panties. Debbie walked closer looking her over. "Yeah looks like you got it hun. Now go back round &amp; finish changing. Don't forget your twig now." She chuckled as Jade blushed. Jade stepped back behind the screen to finish getting dressed it took about another five maybe ten minutes to get everything in place &amp; pulled on. She stepped out barefoot walking towards Debbie to get a feel for the suit again.<br>"So what you think?"  
>"With the right hair style &amp; stuff…you could be yummy on a stick."<p>

"Oh cut it out."  
>"No hun I'm being honest. I know you strait &amp; all. I also don't want to offend you, but you could pass for a guy even without the mask."<br>"You really think so?"  
>"Yeah…tell you what." Debbie gave a smile. "Get out of the suit, but keep the binder &amp; bottoms on. Let me do your hair &amp; maybe a little facial hair &amp; we head on out of here."<br>Jade blushed a bit. "I don't know what if I am recognized?"  
>"Trust me hun ok?"<br>"I guess."  
>"Great" Debbie smiled clapping. She went back to the landing leaning over seeing the shop had no customers. "Andy?"<br>The blond looked up towards her. "Yes Ms. Sanchez?"  
>"I need a dark blue men's dress shirt size…medium I believe, dark dress pants &amp; size 5 loafers."<br>"Next door?"  
>"Yes you silly…now go &amp; just set the bell before you go." Andy nodded flipping a switch before grabbing a card from inside the register leaving the front door. Debbie just sighed at the poor boy leaning on the railing then turning she headed to grab a few items from her office area.<p>

It took Andy about 15 minutes to return wit the requested outfit. Debbie came down to retrieve the bag telling him to place the receipt in the register. She headed back up handing Jade the bag behind the screen.  
>"You kidding me right?"<br>"Nope just hope I got your sizes right." Jade gave a sigh as she got dressed Debbie had a point she had to get used to men's clothing again. She stepped out & turned. "Not bad. Now come over here & take a seat." Jade walked over getting up on a directors seat near Debbie. "Now hair isn't too bad just a slight different way to style it." She took a comb changing the part & taking some gel slicking it some. She nodded pleased with the outcome. Jade then watched as she grabbed what she recognized as crepe hair used in theatrics & was trimming it in to almost tiny shavings. "Let's see here." Debbie was looking at the tiny pieces of hair & then Jade & back again. "Yes we don't want to do too much. She pulled out a small thing of spirit gum & brushed the tiniest bit under Jade's bottom lip. Jade was wondering what she was getting talked into as she waited for it to dry. She then watched as Debbie dabbed her finger into the hair shavings patting it on the spot with the spirit gum. "Yeah I think that will do it." she reached for a mirror holding for Jade "Say hello to ya brother hun." Jade looked at the mirror trying not to laugh. "OK so you need to work on your voice a little, I know Shadow's was freaky so you can't use that without the mask. Can you try maybe a faint gravel without over doing it?"  
>"I…I.." Jade took a deep breath closing her eyes. "I can..can.." Each time she tried to talk she tried to focus on the voice.<br>"You know what. I have some paperwork to finish before we can blow this place. Give you about 20 minutes to try to find something workable." Debbie smiled again cleaning up the make up before heading for her office Jade just sat there the whole time trying even the simplest statements over & over till a voice sounded good to her.

Debbie came out with her coat looking at Jade. "So how is it coming." Jade gave a sigh before looking at her.  
>"I don't know you tell me doll." Debbie looked like she was debating it a moment before nodding.<br>"Actually it suits you. So you got a name handsome?"  
>Jade gave a laugh. "I got two courtesy of my brother. You like Jasper or Malachite better?"<br>"Stick closer to your real name Jasper."  
>"Ok Jasper it is then." Jade offered her hand which Debbie took leading her for the steps. Reaching the main floor Debbie called Andy over to let him know she was heading out for the day.<p>

Andy came over to go over any last minute details with Debbie before they left & he was eyeing Jade.  
>"What is it Andy dear?" asked Debbie.<br>"I can't believe I am asking this…since I know I just bought that outfit. That the girl that was in here earlier."  
>"Yeah dear it is…I do good work no?"<br>"Oh hell yes girl. Start making me question myself. She sure make a fine he." Jade started to look a little uncomfortable moving to stand by the door.  
>"Yeah but Jasper is a little nervous stepping in public so just watch things for me."<br>"OK you two have fun now." Debbie waved heading out the front door Jade right behind her had for her car. She opened Debbie's door before moving to the drivers side.


	13. Chapter 13

**(OK from this chapter on in this story **_#Is speaking Japanese.# _**Strait forwards enough? I hope so. Enjoy & please review I love them but hardly get any.)**

"Where to?"  
>"Well you want to see how convincing you can be?"<br>"Um…ah…I guess."  
>"And you said you are working on your Japanese for the trip right?"<br>"Yeah…Debbie…no."  
>"Aww come on hun it will be fun."<br>"If I make a fool of myself."  
>"You won't just take your time &amp; talk slow."<br>"No talking in Japanese is slow."  
>"You will be fine."<br>Jade rolled her eye putting in the address for Morimoto's in her GPS taking off for Chestnut street. Reaching the right area she shut the GPS off looking for a parking lot. Finding an open one Jade pulled into spot & paid the attendant before heading for the restaurant. As they walked down the block Debbie hooked her arm around 'Japser's'. Walking into the restaurant it was busy as Jade had expected.

The hostess greeted them asking if she can be of help. Jade continued to look nervous but gave the voice a try. "Table for two please."  
>"Of course sir."<br>"May I make an odd request." Spoke up Debbie.  
>"What may that be?" Asked the hostess.<br>"My…brother is leaving on business soon & would really like to try out his Japanese. Do you have any waiters fluent in it?"  
>"Of course, most of our staff knows a decent amount because of Chef Morimoto himself." She turned continuing to lead them to a table. They took a seat &amp; a minute later a man came over looking at them. <em>#You asked for me to speak Japanese?#<em>  
>Jade looked at the man then nodded taking a deep breath.<em> #Yes thank you. If it sound like I misspeak something please tell me so.#<em>  
><em>#Of course sir. May I start you both off with a drink.#<em>  
><em>#Just water for me.#<em> "Debbie do you wish a drink?"  
>"Sake &amp; a glass of water."<br>_#Very good be right back with both.#_  
>The Waiter turned leaving. "Very nicely done so far Jasper."<br>The waiter came back with the two glasses of water as well as a small clay container with the warmed Sake in it._ #Have you deiced your entrees yet?#_  
><em>#Yes I will have the Rock shrimp tempura &amp; my sister will have the…#<em> Jade rubbed her head a moment.  
><em>#What word do you not know?#<em>  
>"Seared?"<br>_#The Seared Scallops?#_  
><em>#Yes#<em>  
><em>#I will place the order right away.#<em>  
>Jade rubbed her head again sipping her water.<br>"Jasper you are doing just fine."  
>"Thanks I know it's good practice."<br>"Exactly. Now just enjoy the night."

The waiter brought the food & they enjoyed rest of the night before Jade had to drive Debbie back to the shop to get her own car. Jade told her she will stop back tomorrow to pay for her order & pick everything up. She felt odd getting back to her parents place still looking like Jasper. Luckily she made it up to her room without being spotted & got changed to turn in early for the night.

Jade got up the next day making breakfast for her parents when her dad came down giving her a quickly hug.  
>"Go sit dad I'll bring it over."<br>"OK dear." He went to kiss her cheek then stopped. "What is on your face?"  
>"My face?"<br>"Yeah you got something right here." He motioned on his own face under the middle of the lip her eyes almost went wide. "Jade you need to tell us something?"  
>"Tell us what?" Her mom asked as Jade quickly turned to flip the pancakes.<br>"Just why it looks like her hormone shots are getting to strong." Her father almost laughed.  
>Jade gave a sigh biting her lip. "Debbie wanted me to try to see if I could pass for a guy without needing the mask." Jade started pouring the next batch of pancakes. "I was tired when I got in last night &amp; forgot part of that was make-up including a soul patch facial hair. Darn it…dad you still have you Halloween kit around?"<br>"Well it's March, but it should be in the bottom of the coat closet why?"  
>"She used spirit gum as I said I forgot."<br>"Oh, yeah I should have remover in there." Jade finished cooking & shut the stove before looking for the kit. Finding it she set it on the dining room table opening it going through all of her father's theatrical make up finding the removing.

Of course by that point the spirit gum was already pretty much breaking down & she could flake about 80% of it off with out it. She just used the remover to take off the rest. Once done she went to go eat with her parents.  
>"Would you guys mind if I dyed my hair?"<br>"Why would we mind? You're an adult Jade hun, plus you did before remember?" Answered her dad.  
>"Yeah I remember."<br>"Then of course not."  
>"What's your plans for today?" asked her mom.<br>"Well I need to go back to Debbie to finish a few things. Then I need to head for the waterfront & got to Masquerade. I need some costume contacts, plus the stuff to duplicate that hair."  
>"You really think you can pass yourself as a guy?"<br>"Well Debbie dragged me to dinner." Jade sat a few moments making a few sounds with her mouth working her voice again. "And as far as we can tell no one gave us a second look. Well maybe Debbie she is a blasted Amazon.

"Impressive but you think you can keep that up?"  
>"I don't know I did for quite a few hours last night. I even spoke Japanese with the voice."<br>"Told you baby girl you should of stuck with theatrics instead of pursuing wrestling."  
>"Dad don't start I am still also doing a lot with Aphrodite. Which is the other reason for my trip I am checking out some artist."<br>"Well good luck hopefully I will be seeing my daughter after work?"  
>She laughed before speaking normal again.<br>"Yes dad I just goofed on the make up is all." She got up giving him a hug before he headed off for work. Jade cleaned up breakfast before getting dressed to go out. She went to Debbie's first paying for both orders which everything was packed up. She then hit the costume place getting hound blue/grey contacts & also black out contacts that she would wear in the ring. Getting home she made sure as she packed she had everything she needed.

The next day she dressed as 'Jasper' in the morning & went out in the one outfit she had knowing she had to look for more clothing. She was a nervous wreck doing this by herself, but it wasn't like she would have someone to hold her hand once she was in Japan. The odd thing was when she went through one of her bags she found one of the sales girls phone number. My god to I put out some sort of fuck me pheromone or something? She shivered as she got out of the Jasper mode & back to herself packing everything up. She spoke to Randy a few times before her trip. Then finally the day arrived.

She was on the plane on her way over to Japan her hands were shaking & had a hard time staying still her foot kept bouncing. Landing she got to the hotel & just crashed in the tiny room just needing sleep before her artist appointments the next day. She knew if she got the job with AJP she would need to find an apartment either in Tokyo or Osaka. Of course most places around the hotel spoke English since they were used to the tourist. She then went to her artist meetings the next day & with them she could see a few struggled with English being older individuals. Their faces brightened when she started speaking in Japanese. A few times she did need to ask them to slow down a bit which they did not mind. She had a feeling with one maybe two her learning their language helped seal the deals.

She rested till the night before her meeting with Mutoh. She checked out a hair salon near by inquiring about hair colors. She had a small swatch of the red crepe hair she bought taking it with her. They had no problem matching it up & dying her hair to match it. She took the stylist card making note that even if she got an apartment somewhere else she was planning on coming back. Getting back to her room she started to make herself up as Jasper finishing with the hound eyes & soul patch red hair. She looked herself in the mirror before heading out in jeans & black tee with sneakers.

To her delight the night seemed to go well. She grabbed dinner before heading back to her room. Calling it an early night she set her alarm to make sure she would have enough time to get ready in the morning before her meeting. She laughed at her self that is took Jasper longer to get ready then it did Jade.


	14. Chapter 14

Her alarm sounded & she hopped in the shower before getting Jasper ready for his meeting with Mutoh. She fought to keep her hands from shaking. As Shadow she had the mask to his behind. That was not the case here, she just hoped she wouldn't totally screw this up. If he suspected her deception there goes her shot out the window along with possibly pissing off one of the greatest Japanese wrestlers ever. Jasper headed down to the lobby grabbing a cab. Giving the address he gets dropped off in front of a very nice restaurant. He nodded to himself stepping in. Seeing the coat room he steps over following directions posted for the removal of shoes slipping into slipper.

"May I help you?" Came this small petite voice of a young lady.  
><em>#Can you tell me if Master Mutoh has arrived yet?#<em> Jasper saw the lady give a light smile before bowing her head.  
><em>#Your name?#<em>  
>"Shadow" He watches as she checked her paper she had behind the desk nodding before motioning to him to follow. She lead him to a room in the back. Jasper recognized Mutoh sitting near the head of it along with a few other men. Some he recognized from the video's he had been studying. When he entered the room the room grew silent. Jasper could only watch as Mutoh stood up from where he was kneeling at the low table making her way over to him.<br>"You Shadow?" He asked studying him over.  
><em>#Yes Master Mutoh, it is pleasure.#<em> Mutoh offering the tiniest of grins before offering his hand. Jasper took it shaking it before offering a deep bow.

_#You took time to study…Nice, come join us.#_ Jasper stood back up moving to where Mutoh gestured for him to sit near the top of the table by him. He moved over slipping down into the kneel position at the low sitting table. Jasper's eyes darted around the table hearing a wild mix of English & Japanese being spoken as there was at least one other person there that was by his guess American. One & off during the meal Mutoh would throw different questions his way & he would answer the best he could. The top one that drew Jasper's attention was how soon would he be ready to show what he could do.  
><em>#I can as early as this evening as long as there is no issue with my getting ready alone.#<em>  
><em>#Alone? Most guys share space just as they do in America. Nudity is nothing to be shy bout.#<em>  
><em>#It is one of my requirements Master Mutoh &amp; I am sorry to tell you in my case it would be a deal breaker.#<em> Jasper tried not to look down waiting for him to be told then there could be no deal.  
><em>#OK, for tonight at least. We see what skill you have, then we can decide if you deserve to keep that…perk.#<em> He quickly & loudly clapped his hands to gain everyone attention. He then issued details for the show later that night including Shadow's in ring trial by fire. The room began to file out & Jasper began to stand when Mutoh motioned him back down he nodded his head doing so._ #How far your hotel from here?#_  
><em>#Ten maybe fifteen.#<em>

_#Write down the address & Room number. I will send car for you, get dressed there. Understood?#_  
><em>#Clearly.#<em>  
><em>#From what I heard of you I was half expecting to see the mask on you here.#<em>  
><em>#That may still be a possibility I have not decided that yet.#<em>  
><em>#We can discuss that avenue later if you pass your test against Low Ki tonight.#<em> Jasper tried not to have his complexion pale, Mutoh was not kidding when he said trail by fire. He knew of Low Ki & he was not someone to mess with when it came to his fighting skills, Then a second bit of information crossed his mind. He was also known as Kaval in Titan, Jasper just had to hope he wouldn't be recognized as Kaval showed up after Jade already left the air._ #See Shadow tonight.#_ With that Mutoh stood up first followed by Jasper both offering bow before laving the restaurant.

Back at the hotel she tried not to be a bundle of nerves just falling back on the bed her back arching from the pull of the binder. Jasper set the alarm to give time to get dressed in his ring gear before the ride got there. Getting up She got ready as Shadow working on the deep gruntal like voice she used to use for him. It was easier them Jasper's voice. Jade's guess was because it was so over the top. The last piece were the black contacts. A call came up that there was a driver there to pick them up. Heading down Shadow exchanged pleasantries before heading to the car & the Arena. Once there Shadow headed inside to check the place out including meeting more face to face his opponent for that night.  
>"You know I'm gonna wipe with you right?" Low Ki almost took pleasure in informing him.<br>"Of course, but don't…you think for a moment I'll make it easy on you." He spoke in Shadows almost inhuman tone Shadow couldn't help but see Low Ki try to keep his strong front. They shook hands before parting ways.

Their match was one of the first just incase they stunk the joint up. Shadow had to take in the different feel of the crowd. They were a lot quieter then American crowds & harder to gauge if they liked something. They went back & forth Low Ki getting in a fair amount of kicks to Shadow's ribs that he was sure he would feel in the morning. Shadow gave almost as good as he got it, but when the ref called to wrap it they only had about 2 minutes to pull off the last sequence of moved leading to Low Ki getting the win. The way he was driven to the mat Shadow had to fight the pain that wanted to rip across his shoulders & spine. He shook his head slowly standing a bow to the ref that was checking on him before leaving the ring heading for the back area.

Low Ki came over extending his hand which Shadow took shaking it. "You were impressive. Sorry if the crusher threw you off."  
>Shadow just gave a low growl before speaking "It's ok, Nothing a hot shower won't fix."<br>Low Ki slowly shook his head. "You always use that voice even if not cutting a promo."  
>"With the mask, comes the voice." Then a almost chilling laugh.<br>"Well still good match I'll send McMahon your warmest regards."  
>Shadow was glad for the mask to cover his looks of worry &amp; shock. "What do you mean by that?"<br>"Oh one reason you be getting the job here…I'm leaving in a month going back to the states to work for him. That rookie program of him. Well I remember seeing a few of your matches when you first went to work for him. It was a shame you lost the cruiser belt over an injury & then he never brought you back."  
>Shadow inwardly breathed a sigh of relief thinking his cover was blown already. "Thanks man, Thanks." Low Ki nodded before heading towards the locker room.<p>

"SHADOW!" Boomed Mutoh, Shadow turned to be facing Muta heading his way. They both offer bow._ #Yes Sir#_ Shadow felt it was a little harder to have the gruntal tones with the Japanese langue & knew he would need to work on it.  
><em>#I just wish to tell you, you're hired. Come to my office once the last match wraps.#<em> Shadow just nodded at Muta turned to walk away. Shadow just walked the back area taking in different rituals of different guys before their matches. At the last bell he headed for Mutoh's office waiting outside till he passed him._ #Come come.#_ Shadow nodded following him in. Motioning to a seat Shadow did as instructed while Muta moved behind a partition removing his face paint & changing into his street wear. _#If you wish to look the folder on the desk in front of you is the contract.#_ Shadow leaned forwards sliding the folder closer opening it. He could see it was written out in English as well as Japanese.

Quickly reading it over it had basically everything he would of wanted in the way of pay & time off. There was also then mention of private dressing space, if they were not at one of their main arena's then Shadow was to be informed in advance so he may arrive already in character._ #Everything to your satisfaction?#_  
><em>#Yes, very much so. Thank you.#<em> Shadow took the contract along with a pen signed it both with Shadow having the legal business name for it & then also signed it J. Lindsay. Mutoh took the contract back looking over it.  
><em>#Once you have a place you can inform us of your living arrangements. #<em>  
><em>#Of course I will start looking tomorrow.#<em> He heard Muta laugh.  
><em>#Give yourself an extra day, I am sure your body could use it if it is true you had not had a real match in…what six years? Though by your moves tonight I doubt that.#<em>  
><em>#Yes sir.#<em>  
>Mutoh nodded <em>#Your ride is waiting go.#<em> Shadow stood up with a deep bow again before leaving the room. Mutoh didn't know why but there was something interesting about that young man that he couldn't quite place his finger on.


	15. Chapter 15

**(Than you to all my reads & a special thanks to antihero32 for reviewing my tale it means a lot reading people's feedback no matter how small it may seem)**

She had found an apartment in Tokyo giving the information to AJP offices. She spoke to Randy at least once a week. She would just get updates from the road. She told him how nice it was over there. At least for now she did not mention her wrestling again. Randy didn't know about her as Shadow & she was leery of telling anyone else. She was there about three months already when she received a call from Vince. She knew it was coming any day after Low Ki had left the company. She was almost surprised it took as long at it did because she knew how approachable of a guy her dad was to the talent. After he vented he just wished her luck & to be careful.

She felt odd to admit at times she enjoyed being Jasper. She could be friendly & out going without worry of guys hitting on her. While work times Japanese culture can be very restrictive their party life was quite free at times too. The only problem was Jade was already in her 30's. In some cases that would put her past her partying years. Then again as Jasper even with the facial hair he came across a slight baby faced guy. She knew she had a few girls hit on her, but not in an overly sexual manner it was just a laid back have fun vibe. She still never drank or anything. She also never got her drivers license over there unsure about laws of the road plus they were so packed anyways it would have been nuts to drive. Mr. Mutoh always provided Shadow a driver when they had shows away from their two main arena's. Jasper also became closer to a couple of the guys that lived near the apartment.

About five months into her contract she was called to Mutoh's office at the main arena. #You requested me sir?#  
>#Yes Jasper please take a seat.# Jasper moved to the seat offer sitting. #We have a…delegation from the states coming here in the end of August. I plan on attending both of their shows &amp; would like you to be one of my attendants.#<br>#It would be an honor sir. Which me though?#  
>#Shadow, To make a little presence of us to our people. Plus normally Mr. McMahon will open an offer for an exhibition match. I like to bring one native born &amp; one…no offense outsider with me to represent the company.# Mutoh could see a look of worry to Jasper's eyes at the mention of who the delegation was. #Is there a problem involving you &amp; WWE?#<br>#Shadow's time there was not left under best of terms sir. I was released after an injury & was not given a second look once recovered.#  
>#Well call this a way to show them that a broken body can not keep a great warrior spirit down forever. They may of kept you down in the states, but you rose fast here.#<br>#Thank you Master Mutoh. How much time will we know in advance if we will have the post show match?#  
>#I do not know. It may not be till that night. It is normally an on the fly event.# Jasper just offered a light nod. #That is all for now.# Jasper stood up offering a bow before leaving his office. Mutoh looked over some papers on his desk as he kept trying to figure the young man out he at times acted like a Shinobi but also the mannerisms &amp; honor of a Samurai.<p>

Jade got back at her apartment & went on the computer to looking up exactly when WWE was coming to Japan. August 20 & 21 so she had about a month. She debated calling one of two people. She was going to call Paul to find out when he was thinking of giving her the heads up knowing why she was not stateside. She saw he was not set for the card so he may not of thought of it. She called Randy instead.

"Hey Ran…I'm good…Well I called to say Hello & that I heard you guys are going to be stomping in my neck of the woods next month…you just kind of forgot that fact all the times you talked to me?…yeah slipped you mind I just bet…you just don't want to see me I get it….yeah yeah I know how it is, you don't see me & just forget all about you once dear friend." She knew she was laying the guilt on thick, but oddly couldn't help it. "OK you want to make it up to me…you arriving before the 20th?…a few days nice…well on the 18th We can go out to dinner." She rattled off her address before they finished up their call. She hung up the phone & was wondering why she now felt nervous.

08/18/10

Jade was dressed in a simple black dress & nice looking flats pacing her main room when there was a knock on her door. She went to check the peephole a deep breath before she opened the door.  
>"Hey Beautiful." He almost beamed with his cocky smile giving her a huge hug which she tried not the squeal from as he set her down walking into her place. He then turned doing a double take looking her over. "Red Hair?"<br>"Yeah I wanted a change over here? What you don't like it?"  
>"Actually it suits your face well Jadie." She actually blushed a little.<br>"Your not half bad looking yourself Randy." He was slowly looking around the place.  
>"So how much longer you staying here girl? I miss…I mean we miss you."<br>"Who is we?"  
>"You know…"<br>"Randy I don't have that many friends back there. As for how long…I have a obligation here till next March…at least."  
>"March? What's going on?"<br>"Just work Randy, Just work."

Randy looked her over wondering why she was keeping secrets now. "Well as long as you still keep in touch & maybe try to take a trip back early." He moved closer to her looking into her eyes with almost steel blue ones. "Fine I'll say it. I miss my main girl."  
>"Main girl?"<br>"OK Only girl." She blushed looking down why was he making her nervous?  
>"Randy you need to cut it out." She shook her head looking back at him. "You're still flirting with me after all this time."<br>"Maybe, but I am also being honest. I meant it when I told Shane I wish I knew you existed all that time before you father let you on camera. I hate the fact he kept you locked up like a princess in a tower. I hate the fact that Brooks ended up being your prince." He saw Jade's head drop again looking away. "What is it? Don't tell me you guys lost touch."  
>"Randy I broke up with Brooks two days before the Elimination chamber."<br>"What? I remember you told me you two had a fight the night of the Chamber. You also said he didn't hurt you."  
>"Yeah he came to try to convince me to give him another change. I broke up with him because I caught him cheating on me &amp; I don't mean those photos of Maria. I caught him in bed feeling up…Serena." She almost growled the woman's name feeling sick even after all this time.<br>"I am so sorry Jadie…so you been technically single since before you came here?"

"Yep & for now I like it that way."  
>"So no young hot Asian man try to pick you up?"<br>She laughed "No & I am enjoying being single right now."  
>"Well I am not planning on giving up on you yet." He reached forward touching her shoulder with a smile. She blushed again he wanted her &amp; he didn't hide that fact. She adored him as a friend, but didn't know if she felt more or not. She didn't know if she could allow herself to feel that way about someone else again. She poured her heart &amp; soul out to Punk &amp; he stomped on it destroying it. Besides would Randy still want her if he knew how limited their physical relationship would be?<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes I said it once & here I go saying it again **thanks to antihero32 for reviewing.) ****

"OK ready to head out?" Randy brought her from her thoughts.  
>"Yeah lets go I know a place not to far from here."<br>"Real Japanese food or Americanized food?"  
>"Real you mind?"<br>"Nope you know I like sampling local chow when I travel."  
>"Good." She grabbed her purse flipping it over her shoulder as they headed out of her building &amp; headed down the street. Of course some people recognized Randy &amp; tried to stop him. She didn't mind &amp; just stayed off to the side some. Once reaching the place they headed inside to one of the tables. The Waitresses came over to take their order.<br>_#Yes two hot teas, please bring sugar I am not sure how he takes his.#_ She nodded walking away.  
>"Wow Jadie, what did you say?"<br>"I just ordered us both some hot tea. Hope you don't mind?"  
>"Not at all order away." He gave her a smile which she returned.<p>

The waitress brought the tea cups over pouring them from a pot setting it down along with a bowl of sugar cubes placing them near Randy's side of the table. He watched Jade as she took the cup in both hands sipping it slowly. She had such a relaxing look as she closed her eyes taking in the flavor. He decided to try the tea without anything first. It may have been a tiny bit bitter for his normal pallet but decided to leave it black for now. The waitress came back & Jade quickly ordered a Chef sampling for them both. When Jade told him what she ordered he asked what exactly that meant.  
>"It is a…well in this case a soup &amp; then five tasting courses of the chefs choosing. More then likely a noodle dish, some sort of tempura, a few sushi offerings &amp; a desert. It sounds like a lot but the servings are smaller then I am sure you are used to." Randy just nodded sipping more of his tea.<p>

She had to hold back a few giggles watching as Randy was trying to get use to chopsticks. She finally asked the waitress for silver wear. He watched as she used them like a pro. She jumped a little when she didn't notice Randy touching her hand till they were already touching. She blushed slowly pulling it away to grab something so hopefully he didn't think it was him. Finishing up the meal she paid the bill before walking back to her apartment.

Reaching inside she let him come in for a while. She was slipping off her shoes lost in thought a moment till she felt his hands on her shoulders from behind her. She tried not to tense up.  
>"Jadie." His voice rich in her ear. "I know you think I am just flirting. I am just hoping in time to realize how genuine my intentions are." He lightly rubbed her shoulder with his firm hands. She shivered at his touch.<br>"I….I'm sorry." She stepped away from his touch moving to a chair in the apartment sitting down. He watched her, his eyes a faint predatory look to them before he moved to sit as well.  
>"Tell me why. Besides the fact you won't be back in the states for who knows how long."<br>"That is only one piece."  
>"What else is there? If the time apart is the only thing I don't care…Jade I have been admiring you up close yet from afar for years. I can wait more if I know there is even a chance."<br>"I am not what you need." She looked down before standing moving to her kitchen getting a glass of water.

Randy stood up following her as her back was still turned to him downing the glass. "Jadie how you know what I need."  
>"I don't…I just know it's not me."<br>"Why not? From everything I seen & know of you why not? Your Smart, sexy, fun when you relax, strong, athletic…did I mention sexy?" The last he tried to say joking, but saw she didn't take the humor in it. "Come on Jadie talk to me."  
>"I can't." She looked down again leaning on the counter setting her glass in the sink. She was shaking her head. "I'm sorry Randy, just every time I seem to open myself up. I always get hurt. I was with Phil for 2 years…two years &amp; now I am left to guess how much of that time was he honest with me or was he full of lies the whole time? Was he just using me to propel himself? How many lies did he tell to may face when he was offering comfort when I was hurt?" She sniffled trying to wipe some tears away.<p>

Randy walked over to where she was resting a hand on her shoulder causing her to lift her head towards him despite the tears threatening her eyes. "Not to bring a sore topic up…I apologize in advance. Maybe it started after you two lost your baby? Cause you're right Phil was a strait shooter as far as most know." Jade shook a little looking down again. Randy gently pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around her as she cried. "I am sorry Jadie I shouldn't have brought that up." He took one arm from around her lifting her head so he could look into her eyes. Tears fell freely at this point and it pulled deep at his heart knowing that even a fragment of the pain she was feeling he caused. He placed his hand lightly on the back of her head as he leaned down resting his forehead against hers. "I am really sorry…please forgive me?" She closed her eyes a faint nod pulling her head back slightly as he was not holding her that hard.

Before he fully realized what he was doing Randy leaned in kissing her. Jade's heart started to race quickly pulling back her skin flushed the Same time Randy's cheek grew faintly red under his tan complexion. "Jadie…" She had her head turned away her chest heaving.  
>"Ju…just go…" Randy swallowed deep before hanging his head leaving her apartment. Hearing the door close she just lowered to her knees in the kitchen shaking. She didn't want to admit for maybe a brief moment the kiss felt good, felt needed, but in the end she couldn't allow it…not again &amp; not with one of the few friends she had.<p>

Randy caught a ride back to the hotel in silence. Once inside he headed for the bar needing a beer. Once he was there it didn't take long for Cena to find him grabbing a seat next to him. Randy sometimes joked that John must have had some sort of tracking device on him.  
>"What's wrong Randy? Some local shoot you down?"<br>"Yes…and no." He curtly answered taking another swill of his beer.  
>"Riddles again Randal Riddles."<br>"OK Fine." He almost snapped but kept the volume down. "Jade has been living in Japan since March. I went to visit her…and I let me words & actions get the better of me." Taking another big gulp from his bottle "I think I just screwed up a good friendship."  
>"What the hell you do to her man?"<br>"I kissed her…She was upset & I tried to comfort her & I ended up kissing her." Randy lowered his head shaking it.  
>"How she react? I know you been looking at her more then friend for years."<p>

"She nearly freaked out. I was worried she was going to hyperventilate, but when I even tried to open my mouth to…well I guess apologize she told me to just leave. So I did. Last thing I wanted was to upset her more."  
>"Sorry to hear that…you know if she tells Brooks he is gonna be on your ass when we get back stateside."<br>"She isn't going to tell…they broke up before she came over here."  
>"Whoa…so what she moved here to get away from him?"<br>"No clue, she would only tell me she was over here for work. She told me back in February she was coming for a few weeks to do work for her other business. Tonight she said she MAY be back after March." Randy tipped back the rest of his first bottle calling for a second. "She seemed happy & I screwed that up."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Just give it time." John ordered himself a beer too.  
>"Hey I want to give her all the time in the world…I just want to know what she is not telling me. She said about Brook offering comfort when she was hurt…I thought I knew what she meant, but now I am second guessing that. I think she opened up to him about something…but he then betrayed her trust, so now she is too scared to open her emotions up again." He grabbed the new beer taking a big gulp of it. "I can't believe I actually finally told her how I feel &amp; got shut out."<p>

"What you really told her you love her?"  
>"Well I may not of used the L word…but yeah I told her how I feel about her. How smart, sexy &amp; strong she was. How I wished I knew who she was before Brooks swooped in &amp; took her."<br>"Did you tell her you love her though?"  
>"Not in those exact words, when ever I tried she would say she wasn't want I needed. Like she thought she was poison to me or something?"<br>"OK Change of path here. Did she say she didn't like you?"  
>"Well we friends man…or at least we were before the kiss."<br>"OK did she say she didn't love you?"  
>"No."<br>"Well maybe she is just confused over how she feels. Give her time to sort it out."  
>"Yeah maybe man...maybe." The guys finished their beers before calling it a night.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Jade tossed & turned in her sleep. She hated being so cold to Randy, she considered it self preservation. She couldn't get over the feel of his lips though against hers. It was so soft, so warm & welcoming. The scent he had to him. She didn't think it was any one kind of soap or cologne it was…just him. His gaze at times tried to look through her to grab deep inside to find out what made her tick, but she kept throwing walls in his path. Other times the icy looks he gave most people melted away to something softer, a look she wondered if he only shared with her. She wanted so much to know if she could trust him. Her problem was she thought she could trust Punk & she had for over two years. Only to find out his betrayal & he had the nerve to try to justify it. Then to find his new conquest was told of her damaged past. Tears fall down her face before drifting to sleep wondering if she could truly trust the viper or would his fangs rip her heart even more beyond repair.

Jade couldn't see anything, but she could faintly hear a voice…it was distant like down a long tunnel. "Jadie what the hell girl. You need to stop scaring all of us big guys. I'll be honest if I was him I don't know if I could of dragged myself to the show tonight." It was Randy's voice, it was hard to pick up his words. "I don't even know what happened but I sure wish I did." Was he that worried…what when was this? " For your sake I hope he is fine & maybe just scared." Was he talking about Phil…wait this is the hospital…the miscarriage. "Of course for my sake I wish he was out of the picture. If only you hadn't kept yourself hidden for so long." Was Randy really burning a flame for me that long? Back of her mind she felt something against her skin. She thought it was her hand but she don't remember. It was silent for a while before she heard his voice again. "Jadie please wake up. You don't get out of this I don't know what any of us will do. Your brother is a wreck, your parents…come on you finally started warming to them. I don't know what I would do without you around. You just have a brightness to you I don't even think you know. People just like to be around you Jadie. I think…know I know a part of me would die if that went away. You need to wake up for us hun." She could hear the sadness & worry in his voice even if her body prevented her from moving at the time.

She was not sure how long she listened to his voice over & over giving her words of encouragement. "Punk almost jumped Paul, well he did hit him saying he was responsible for this…what did he do now? How could he have done anything to you? We were almost always around him…me or Shawn. I don't know Hun I just don't know. When you are better & want to talk…I'll listen." She thought she felt the odd sensation on her hand again but her mind still could not place it at the time. As some point she thought she could almost picture Randy with his head on the bed sleep. It wasn't that he snored, but she could almost make out his breath in his sleep. Plus he was mumbling at times still wishing she would wake up.

At one point it was quite again & she then registered Phil's voice in her head. "I am sorry I am not the prince charming you thought I was." If only she know then how right that statement was.  
>Randy spend who knows how long pouring his feelings out &amp; then he waltzes in says one thing. She guessed he was leaving cause she then heard Randy's voice. A questioning tone with a hint of disappointment. "And where the hell you think you're going?" She felt Randy reluctantly letting go of her hand allowing him to walk towards Punk. The voice was fainter now barely hearing him "Well?" She couldn't heard what Punk exactly said but she could still faintly hear Randy's reply to him. "That's a load of crap &amp; you know that Brooks." His voice held the anger Randy felt towards Punk. "You honestly feel you don't deserve her. Well guess what boy it don't matter if you think she deserves better. It matters what she thinks. As much as I hate to admit it…she chose you over me. One clear way I know this. I spent over an hour holding her hand, talking to her, trying to encourage her. Without the slightest inclination anything was getting through. I know Shane did the same thing for who knows how long before that. Then you come along say one simple thing &amp; she moved her hand." She couldn't believe she didn't remember any of this till now. Why couldn't I have heard Randy then? He has always been by my side…but would he or could he still if I told him what happened? If I told him why I ended up in the hospital. Only time would tell.<p>

The voices at the point faded away for the rest of the night till she awoke the next morning. Jade got up moving to her kitchen making a small breakfast her mind still trying to process the dream. Unlike most dreams that fade with the morning light this one stayed with her. Randy's voices playing over & over in her head. She always thought Randy's flirtations were just him playing around. She couldn't believe it was his true feelings trying to break past the facade of friendship. He read her body response as her choosing & she guessed at the time it was. She did love Punk at the time, but he ended up changing from her prince into an ugly toad. Finishing eating she was going for her phone when it rang. She looked at the caller ID before answering with deep breath. #Good Day Master Mutoh…Yes how early do you need me there?…yes of course sir….the Tokyo Arena of course sir…until then Master Mutoh.# She hung up the phone looking at it debating again. She already decided it was time to lay her cards down for her friend, but exactly how many & which ones was the question.

Before she could decide that answered her phone rang again. Picking it up she gave a sigh answering it. "Hello Dad…I'm doing ok…things are ok, I am not on the winning side much but at least I am performing again…Yes I know about the show…well since you will see him I guess I can tell you that yes like in the Past Master Mutoh will be in attendance…that I do not know Dad even if I did I don't know if I would be able to tell you that…I know you are family, but I must be also loyal to All-Japan at the moment…he said it depends on how your guys react to his attendants…I am not at liberty to tell you who…I am really sorry if you called me on a fishing expo you will come back with an empty line…why would you care when my contract is up?…yeah for how long this time?…well the moment I got injured of course I was removed from the road. But I felt the company doctors were stalling on purpose as to when I would be able to get back in the ring…by that point my contract was up & you then refused to offer me a new one. So I ask again. If I agree NOT to resign with All-Japan how do I know you won't keep me in ring just long enough to get me back home to only have you convince creative to write me out so I am stuck at home waiting out a useless contract."

She tried not to laugh. "You honestly ask if I think you would do that?…in a heartbeat…I know you worry about my safety dad, but look at me I went off & did it anyways…remember dad WWE is not the only show in town…even on our own soil…you really don't think I would?…Put it this way dad, I know quite some talents between the two have traded at times or made visits…so who knows I just might be there at some point even if I am still under contract to Mutoh & if Dixie & Jeff like Shadow, well who knows." She heard her father almost stammering speechless at her knowledge on the matter. "Now if you really want to know because you want to offer a, reasonable offer & not screw me over in the end then fine. My contract is up in March…I'll talk to you later dad…bye." She hung up moving to a chair sitting down shaking her head. No matter what he said she would always worry he would find some excuse to pull Shadow off screen & out of matches under the excuse of protecting her. She didn't want Vince to protect her that is why she traveled half way around the world to get away from his 'protection'. She would also need to deal with Phil again. The thought made her stomach turn.

For the third time that day she went for her phone & actually able to place the call she wanted.  
>"Randy?..Yeah it's me…no I actually called to apologize for last night…do you have any plans today?…no no I understand….um I would, but I really want to talk to you…well Private…well yeah I guess I can. I can be there in about." She then paused cursing herself. "Randy I am really sorry I can't come to the hotel…I just can't…go take in the sights…that is really sweet…yeah you &amp; John can get me I guess…ok by." She hung up &amp; quickly checked her outfit &amp; how her hair was done. The boys met up with her &amp; they spend a few hours sightseeing dealing with fans &amp; all before John returned to the hotel while Randy took her back to her apartment.<p>

She had him stop at one of the small grocers so she could run in to grab a few things. Reaching home she started to unpack a few things she could tell Randy was nervous. She was thinking if only he knew how many butterflies were in her body. "Rand grab a seat please." He looked over at her before moving taking a seat. She walked over with a glass of soda & a bottle for him placing it on the table in front of him.  
>"It's not that late Jadie."<br>"Trust me Randy with what I am going to tell you, you may want that sooner or later."


	18. Chapter 18

**(OK you all who read can thank antihero32 for his review it pushed me ot update before I normally had planned & sometimes it is good to leave you hanging isn't it? Once more Enjoy & please review)**

He sat back in the chair more his shoulder squaring some his eyes a mix of questioning & his predatory look. "What is it you want to tell me Jadie?"  
>"Quite a bit, but I am scared how you will react."<br>"How you think I will take it?"  
>"I don't know…if I knew I wouldn't be scared. The last I told…or they found out…well…"<br>"Was Phil right?"  
>"Right." She took a sip of her soda setting it aside.<br>"I understand, I am not him though."  
>"Yes but he also assured me time &amp; time again he would never hurt me. So you can understand why even if unfounded deep inside I worry in time you may betray me too. I am sorry Randy."<br>"Don't be sorry I understand. Hey I have had a few cynic moments when it comes to women."

Jade looked down shaking her head. "Jadie not about you though…"  
>"Thanks Randy…it's just…I really doubt you ever been hurt as bad as I had been." Her voice low as she was almost pulled into her own thoughts. She then looked up towards him trying to offer a faint smile. "Randy what if I tell you that I think…I can't be sure…but I think I remember you talking to me when I was unconscious at the hospital the night I…well you know?" She wasn't sure how to read Randy's face at that moment.<br>"Do you now? What do you think I told you?"  
>Jade blushed a little "You talked about the light I bring to a room. How people like to be around me because of it. That I better pull out of it because…well…" She moved her eyes looking into his across from her. "You said you knew a small piece of you would die if that was taken away from you." Randy's face stayed calm as he closed his eyes. "Randy did I just dream it…was it in my head?"<br>"No." His voice calm. "No Jadie it wasn't your imagination. I did say it & meant it." He opened his eyes looking back at her. "Anything else."  
>"You told me Punk tried to jump Paul blaming him for me being there. You wanted to know why." She was looking a little green taking a few more sips of her soda.<p>

She whispered to her self more then out loud. "God where do I even begin…" Randy could see her almost shaking as she had a hard time meeting his eyes.  
>"Jadie just take your time."<br>"Remember when you separated me & Paul the night he won the title back?"  
>"Yeah? Backlash."<br>"Well…the situation was not defused when he got back to the hotel."  
>"Jade…I ha…I had no clue. I admit he was a bit drunk, but I thought cooled down about the whole thing with you. That was almost a month between they two though. You seemed fine…well except what about a week before that they said you suffered an allergic reaction to something."<br>Jade slowly sat back in her chair closing her eyes as she sighed. "Randy…he didn't just beat me up…" Her tone almost dead sounding. "Please you can't repeat a word…say what ever you want to me, but you can't speak a word or seek restitution on my behalf. It was over two years ago at this point & for the most part I have come to terms with what happened between me & Paul."

"You have my word Jade. I know with what Phil did it may be hard for you to believe me. I promise though." Randy stood up walking over to her he lowered to one knee touching her shoulder. She jumped her heart leaping to her throat her eye shooting open in a panic. "Jadie…relax it's me." He could read the fear in her eyes. "I know you said you came to terms with it..I don't fully believe that."  
>"I.." she gulped "I just don't want you thinking any different of me…or him. I know you two are not as close as you once were, but I know you still consider him a friend."<br>"That I can't promise, but I will keep in mind that was two years ago & with Paul he was sadly a very mentally unstable person." He lightly rubbed her shoulder before sliding his hand down her arm to her hand taking it in his. "Now Jadie...what happened?" She closed her eyes trying to fight the tears that wanted to fill her eyes as she slowly told Randy about the night Hunter raped her. Randy had to fight the rage slowly building in him. He gave he word not to go after Hunter & now he knows why she made him promise before she spoke. He was glad her eyes were closed so she would not see the rage in his.

Tears fell from her cheeks as she finished he leaned forward lightly kissing her cheek. "It's ok Jade."  
>"No…It's not ok Randy.." She opened her eyes looking at him. "I know partly why Punk cheated on me...I just wish he was honest about it."<br>"Nothing can justify a guy cheating."  
>"Even if he couldn't have sex with his girl?"<br>"What?"  
>She closed her eyes again. "Don't get me wrong…we did…sexual things…but sex itself…" She blushed looking down "I..I couldn't without almost breaking down or making myself numb…" She shook her head standing taking a hand from Randy's grip. "My body would be there with Punk...but my mind…I don't know where my mind would be…somewhere else to block the pain."<br>"How long that go on for?"  
>"Still does…well last I tried anyways." She walked to the window looking out. "I don't know if the pain is in my head or not…I can still be turned on…just not by that. I am a damaged woman Randy…pure &amp; simple. I know Punk would try to tell me otherwise…but then Serena one day made a comment that told me he told her what Paul did to me &amp; that I was indeed damaged goods."<p>

"Jade that still didn't give him the right to cheat on you. If he couldn't handle the baggage caused by you being assaulted then he should of just left. You said yourself you still could do other intimate things…did you enjoy those?" She blushed a bit scuffing her foot.  
>"Well…yeah…when…when I was….well before we knew…"<br>"I get the point."  
>"Sorry, but yeah…seemed I had a very high…um…drive."<br>Randy's eyes grew big a moment pieces fitting together to a puzzle he didn't like the picture to. He walked to the bottle Jade gave him picking it up taking a big sip before he spoke. "Jade…sorry to ask & feel free to tell me it is none of my business."  
>"Go ahead."<br>"The baby…it wasn't Phil's was it?"  
>"No…" Randy took another big sip of the beer before setting the bottle down walking over to her.<br>"Jade, come on look at me." She slowly turned her eyes moving to look at him. He took his hand lightly brushing her cheek. "I am so sorry you went through that. I wish I could somehow take it away, but I know I can't. I'll stay by you though."  
>"As a friend."<br>"No…more…"  
>"No offense but if Punk with his discipline couldn't deal with my limitations…"<br>"Yeah I know my reputation…and at one time it was earned. I will work with you through this." He moved both hands to gently cup her face looking in her pain filled eyes. "If the pain is in your head then we will work together to erase it. If the pain is real, then we will find you a doctor that can maybe help heal the cause."

He knew he risked having her chase him away again, but he couldn't help his desire to kiss her lips. He kept it soft & held her face with no pressure so she could easily slip away. She oddly didn't pull away her arms lightly going around his neck holding him there till she had to pull away beginning to cry again. Randy gently pulled her close to him rubbing her back as she just sobbed. "Shh it's ok Jade I got you, I am not gonna have you alone in this." She sobbing almost stopped but she kept her head buried between his shoulder & chest. "You believe me hun?"

"Yes…" Her voice a little muffled till she lifted her head slowly looking in his face even though her eyes now swollen red from the tears. "Yes I believe you…how though if I am here & your back stateside." She could see the gears turning in his head.  
>"You sure you can't get out of work before next March?"<br>"Positive."  
>"Well then, we keep things as they have except we know we have each other. When one of us can get an extended vacation we can come see the other. As for any Doctors I guess that will depend on if you want to find one here or back stateside."<p>

Jade looked down a moment then back up at him. "Well I already gone two years not knowing…I should be able to handle another eight months?"  
>"If you're sure hun. If you find someone here then I will try to get back to be by your side if that is what you want. Or if you want look for a Doctor stateside &amp; fly back there for the visit." He smiled down at her brushing her face which she lightly leaned into his touch.<br>"Thank you Randy." her voice soft with a sigh. "I…I don't know why I never even thought…may…maybe I was just scared of…of sadly really being damaged goods."

"Stop using that term…please" She moved her head looking back into his eyes seeing the hurt in them. The hurt he was feeling for her. "You're not just some item. You are a human being, a human being I care about very deeply. You may be injured….ok I'll give you that much. The thing is most injuries can be healed or adapted to. This will be like any other & I will be with you through as much of your recovery that I can." She closed her eyes as tears ran her cheeks but she had a soft smile.  
>"Thank you….thank you Randy." She opened her eyes &amp; the smile ran to them as well even with the tears as she reached up to pulling him into a kiss. He broke the kiss slowly whispering in her ear.<br>"Anything for you Jadie girl." She turned taking his hand leading him to the sofa where they just sat & talked with her cuddled against his side. She was planning on telling him about Shadow, but the subject just never came up.

They were not sure how much time passed before he let her up from his grasp to freshen herself up so they could get something to eat. When he asked about the show she just politely said she already had plans for the nights of the shows. She saw how hurt he was, she tried to assure him she would call him after them if that was ok with him. He nodded & walked her back after dinner. He then headed back to the hotel the viper had a smile that for now no one could wipe off.


	19. Chapter 19

Jade got up the next morning preparing for Jasper to head to the arena. He had on a black muscle shirt & basketball shorts. Doing his hair he just hoped he could fool anyone that may be snooping around from Titan. It was tempting to travel as Shadow, but she knew it would have been possible to pass out from the heat & humidify if he went outside as Shadow. Checking everything over he grabbed Shadows gear back heading out for the arena. Reaching it he headed inside tracking down Master Mutoh.  
><em>#Good you on time.#<em>  
><em>#Of course sir. Where can I get changed without 'them' spotting me.#<em>  
><em>#Your old co-workers never saw you?# <em>  
><em>#Very few.#<em>  
><em>#Interesting, I have one corridor of the arena McMahon knows his people are not to enter. We have two room back there that we can use.#<em> Jasper offers a bow. _#You wish to change now if you want to play it safe. I plan on having some….decent food brought in for the three of us.#_ Jasper offers another bow before walking off with his gear. Finding the marked area he heads back grabbing the smaller of the two room marking it off limits.

He emerged from the room looking around before tracking Mutoh & his partner for the night. They were both talking over a few things when Shadow approached them. _#So what the change there will be no challenge?#_  
>Mutoh turned his head looking at Shadow. <em>#Almost none. McMahon &amp; I both know the fans wish to see it.#<em>  
><em>#How is it determined the winner?#<em>  
><em>#That may be decided between the wrestlers once we see who he picks. I will inform you before you enter the ring.#<em> Shadow just lightly nod his head.  
><em>#Is there anyone you would like to go against? I know Suwama doesn't care. Right?#<em>  
><em>#Of course, just want to show them how it is really done. No offence Brother Shadow.#<em> Shadow offers a light bow to Suwama before looking back at Mutoh.  
><em>#Well Bourne, Rey Mysterio or Kidd are more my size. I won't shy a fight though. My first pick would be Mysterio.#<em>  
><em>#Mind I ask why?#<em>  
><em>#My last match in 2004 was against him. We never got to finish it.#<em>  
><em>#Unresolved issues. Understandable, you remember how it was set to end?#<em>  
><em>#Yes I was set to loose. I was champion going in, but medical reasons were forcing me to step aside for a time. I got injured before the match could finish.#<em>  
><em>#I shall see what I can do.#<em>

Shadow offered a bow before heading towards the front to check out the arena for that night. He walked around the ring & up into the empty stands before going to talk to one of the local techs helping the WWE crew with the final preparations. Shadow was greeted with a deep bow before he asked about warming the ring. The man nodded motioning to it saying it was all set to go. Shadow offered a small bow before heading back down towards it & sliding inside. He started to test the ropes wanting to get the feel if the ring was set differently from normal incase there was a challenge.

He didn't feel the two sets of eye watching him from the entry way.  
>"One the locals messing with our stuff?" Huffed Miz. "What about respect?"<br>"You need to earn it with these guys Mike." Replied Jericho as he kept watching the dark blur bouncing back & forth. He then smirked. "I think I know them…no can't be."  
>"Who? Oh I forgot you wrestled for a few years here didn't you?"<br>"Yeah, but I actually know them from WWE. One way to find out." Chris kept his cocky smirk heading for the ring still in his street clothes. He stopped at the bottom of the ramp cupping his hands around his mouth. "YO SHADES!" His voice boomed around the empty arena causing the figure to stop snapping his head around. Chris looked a moment seeing the new contacts. Well new if it was the right guy. The figure moved towards the side of the ring hooking his arms before flipping out over the top rope onto the apron jumping down.

"Hey Jerky." That creepy voice reaching Chris's ears shaking his head. Shadow then watched as Jericho motioned behind him & he watched as Miz made his way towards them.  
>"Shadow, Miz…Miz, Shadow" Shadow looked at the young man offer a very small bow. Then offered his hand.<br>"A pleasure." Miz blink a moment shaking his hand before looking at Chris.  
>"Yes that is how he talks in the ring. I see something don't change yet others do. What the world you doing here Shades?"<br>"I work for Muta now."  
>"Ah so he will have guys in attendance tonight…yep somethings never change. What happened to you after the accident, there were plenty of rumors but no official reports."<br>"Freak accident…broke both legs…but as you see…I have recovered for some time now. Your boss never offered me a contract back though."  
>"I see, would have been interesting. I never got a chance against you for real. Yeah goofing in the ring, but even that is limited."<br>"No offence Jerky…but I personally have my eyes on Rey." Chris nodded understanding.  
>"If I see him I'll let him know to try to cause some face heat between you two."<br>"Thanks…I'll leave you two gentlemen alone." He shook hands with Chris bowing deeper then he did to Miz & Chris returned the same gesture before Shadow walked away.

"Um ok so who was that exactly?"  
>"Name is Shadow. He came to WWE in 2002 when ECW was bought out. He was cruiserweight champ near the end of 2003. He was wrestling Rey the beginning of 2004 when something just happened &amp; he passed out in the ring. He just said once he recovered Vince never tried to renew his contract. So now he is wrestling for All-Japan &amp; Muta. One thing you will learn when we come over here. Most of our bonus matches are normally against one of the locals, which Shadow would now be considered. If he has his way…he wants to get his rematch against Rey."<p>

"Damn, wonder if Rey would go for it?"  
>"Maybe I remember how worried we all were when it happened, but it hit Rey hard since he was in the ring with the guy at the time. You know like any accident you always wondering if you did something to cause it or could have done to stop it. I'll shot it by him if I see him before his match tonight. Oh well lets go get ready." Jericho turned heading for the back.<p>

Shortly after Fans began to make it into the arena Mutoh & his delegation made their way to their seats In the front row. Shadow seated to his left & Suwama to his right. It was not overly surprising when most of the heels tried something towards Mutoh & one of the two would stand up to defend their master until motioned to take a seat. What threw some people off was when Rey come out playing up the crowd til he spotted Shadow. He made his way around the ring the long way reaching them stopping in from of him. A nod with a smile causing Shadow to slowly stand a solid look towards Rey before he headed up the stairs & into the ring. Shadow quietly sat back down watching the match between him & Miz.

After the Show Vince came out himself thanking the fans with the help of a translator. As he was wrapping up Rey actually stepped on the ramp with a microphone in hand.  
>"Mr. McMahon. I saw an old…" He smiled "Friend in the audience. I want to call him out…if he is up to it." Shadow's head raised standing not missing Rey's little jab.<br>"Go ahead Rey the stage if yours." Vince stepped out of the ring as Rey made his way down towards the ring the microphone still in hand.  
>"I know you saw me tonight, like I saw you buddy. So you want to come finish what we started quite some time ago?" Shadow looked to Mutoh who gave a nod of approval before Shadow stood up jumping the barricade &amp; sliding into the ring watching Rey as he passed the mic off entering the ring. He stepped close to Shadow whispering. "Al igual que en los viejos tiempos?" Shadow nodded<br>"¿Te acuerdas de cómo se iba a jugar?"  
>"¿Has estado en mucho tiempo, pero recuerda que yo. ¿Estás seguro?" Shadow nodded again backing up as the ref rang the bell.<p>

The Match played almost perfect including Shadow getting a few highlights. The Hardest part for Shadow was when he had to scale the turnbuckle for the one high risk move he was to perform for the match. It was the same move he had passed out on all that time ago. It was pulled off perfect getting the near fall. In the end Rey did get the pin as it was set all those years go. He offer a hand for Shadow to get up which he took standing before offering a respectable bow. Rey did the same to the cheer of the crowd he then pulled Shadow closer to him with a half hug. "Te echo de menos su hermano."  
>"Tell Chavo I said hello." Shadow patted Rey's shoulder before leaving the ring heading for the back.<p>

Before Shadow could reach the safety of his room he saw Vince heading his way. "What the hell was that?"  
>Shadow stopped &amp; looked towards Vince. "I would say one hell of a classic match Vince."<br>"You know what I am talking about."  
>"He challenged me remember."<br>"You didn't need to take it."  
>"What &amp; appear a coward."<br>"You know better you're.."  
>"SHUT IT!" Shadow raised his voice so much it almost hurt his throat. He then lean closer to Vince to whisper in his ear. "You even dare think of exposing me…I will never forgive you. Remember you were already thinking of having me back…so why get bent over one match." Shadow stood up with a cool look to what of the face was seen. "Don't forget now Vince." He walked past him down the hall.<p>

"What's the meaning if this Vince?" Asked Mutoh with Suwama in tow hearing the tail end of his disagreement with Shadow including Shadow raising his voice something Mutoh never heard before. Shadow as himself or Jasper has always spoke firmly yet softly. "You have no right to talk down to one of my guys."  
>Vince tried not to laugh. "They fooled you too Mutoh, surprising."<br>"What do you mean McMahon?"  
>Vince was ready to open his mouth but remember her words of never forgiving him. He closed his eyes as the color left his face realizing in the heat of the moment he may have already don't that. He then opened his eyes looking back at Mutoh that was still waiting an answer. "It is not my place, sorry. I also apologize if you feel I mistreated your...man."<br>"That is fine. They will be with me again at tomorrows show as well. If he is up to it…I would like to see Suwama against the one you call Miz."  
>"I take it with your man taking it."<p>

"Yes…I can not have a loss at both shows. I am sure in the right situation tonight outcome would have fallen in Shadows favor. He told me before hand why he wished to face Mysterio. I gave my blessing when asked."  
>"I'll inform Miz of your request." Mutoh gave light bow his eyes not leaving Vince's before he turned heading for their rooms in the arena. Mutoh could not shake Vince's words. What did he mean they fooled him? Before they left the arena Mutoh informed Jasper he wished to speak with him when he first get there the next day. He bows before heading to grab a cab back to his apartment.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Back as Jade she gets ready for bed, but then remembered she promised to make a call.  
>"Hey Randy…how you doing?….I'm good just a long day…yeah…no I got to work tomorrow as well...how was the show?…yeah that the breaks though…who you have tomorrow?…ah Ozzy how he doing?…good to hear it…really how was it…good good…um Randy…you know what I'll tell you later It's getting late…night hun…" she hung up laying down she wanted to tell him, but you can't exactly blurb it out over the phone can you?<p>

Getting up the next morning she took a quick shower. She felt bad deceiving Randy like that. She always talked about honesty, yet here she was deceiving him. She got dressed grabbing her phone.  
>"Morning Randy…sorry did I wake you…sorry hun can you do me a favor?…it may sound weird but can you get to the arena around three?…I am busy with work…Randy I work with Shadow…I am really sorry I wasn't open last night. Forgive me?…it's just odd working against my father a little…yeah I just want to talk to you face to face before the chaos of the show…" She tried not to blush hearing the words. She didn't know why not like he could see it. "Love you too Randy."<p>

Hanging up the phone she finished becoming Jasper before taking off for his early meeting with Mutoh. Reaching the arena the short distance from her cab to the building was already feeling oppressive & unbearable. Getting in the back he set his bag down removing a small towel dotting his face & arms.  
><em>#Still not used to our summer yet?#<em> Jasper turned his head a bit looking at Mutoh with a faint shake of his head.  
><em>#It like deep south weather, I was a northerner.#<em> Mutoh nodded before motioning with his finger for Jasper to follow. Grabbing his bag he followed to Mutoh's office. He didn't know why but a knot was forming in his belly. He watched as Mutoh locked the door before moving to his desk sitting. His fingers laced together resting on his desk.

"Is there anything about you, that you have not told me that maybe you should have?" Jasper was a bit surprised that Mutoh decides to speak English.  
>"Like what sir?"<br>"That is what I would like to know. Someone brought to my attention that they felt you were making a fool of me. I never consider myself a foolish man & it displeases me that others think that of me. Do you see me as a foolish man?"  
>"Of course not."<br>"Then tell me. What have you been hiding from me. Like your other self, what have kept in the shadows?" Jasper took a deep breath lowering his head.  
>"I beg for forgiveness of my deception of you Master Mutoh." Still standing Jasper kept his head lower even going to one knee. "I did so for fulfill my desire to compete again &amp; meant no harm from it."<br>"Your knowledge of the old ways always touches me Jasper, please take a seat though. It is not needed. One of a warrior's spirit need not grovel like a thief."

Jasper slowly stood up moving to the chair near him. Mutoh then spoke again. "Is your deception one that can harm one of the wrestlers? You know like a contagious illness?"  
>"No sir."<br>"Criminal, something you should or have been in jail for?"  
>"No sir." Jasper slowly lifted his head to look at Mutoh, but still low in a sign of humbleness. "I am not truly as I appear." Her shoulder slump slightly "I am not Jasper Lindsay, but actually Jade Lindsay." She lets her true voice come forward. "I am truly sorry for my deceiving you Master Mutoh. I will respect any disciplinary action you wish to take against me."<br>"I seen your time since you been here, look me in my eyes & answer me truthfully." She lifted her head rest of the way looking into his eyes. "Are you the same Shadow on the footage that made me inquire about your services?"

"Yes Master Mutoh."  
>"Despite your outward packaging you still have warrior spirit. I may not be overly pleased you felt you needed to hide such from me &amp; your 'brothers', but I do understand you just wished to be as the rest of us. You do know there are women's companies out here that are not like they are in the states?"<br>"Yes sir, but you contacted me as Shadow not as Jade Lindsay." He unhook his hands sitting back in his chair studying her.  
>"That is quite true. I must debate the Pros &amp; Cons of if it is best to share this information with your 'brothers'. You have already proven your skill to be equal to them, but some may not be as understanding of your intentions when you did so. Till then Jasper stays until I tell you other wise."<br>"Thank you Master Mutoh."  
>"Now go." She nods standing up with a bow before unlocking the door leaving his office.<p>

Shadow was already dressed working a spar in the ring against Suwama. In a lock up Suwama saw near the ramp two men heading their way.  
><em>#We have company.# <em>  
><em>#Finish sequence.#<em> He nodded & they finished the few moves including Shadow getting knocked at the end but then did a knip up turning towards the ramp. He saw Randy along with Cena standing there. Shadow tried not to grumble. Patting Suwama's arm. _#Head to locker.#_  
>Suwama looked at the smaller man.<em> #You sure?#<em>  
><em>#I'll be fine.#<em>

John & Randy watched as the two men in the ring talked between then not picking up a word they were saying.  
>"Why did you want to come early again?" Asked John<br>"Jade said she would be here & wanted to talk before the show."  
>"Jade here &amp; Vince didn't say anything?"<br>"I don't know if he knows. I just know she is working for Shadow."  
>"Well I don't see her out here man. Maybe she is in the back somewhere?"<br>"Maybe." Randy looked towards the ring. "Sorry to bother you gentleman we will be back later."

"That's quite all right Viper." Shadow's eerie voice echoed around the empty arena. He shook his head looking as Shadow patted Suwama's arm & he left the ring. Shadow then hooked his arms on the top rope flipping out before jumping down.  
>"Right…I was to meet someone here."<br>"Yesss I know." His black eyes then look towards Cena then back to Randy. "She had wanted a private meeting."  
>"He's not going anywhere alone with you." Quickly answered John.<br>"John I got this…go on man."  
>"Randy how do…"<br>"I said I got this."  
>"Fine man, just keep your phone handy." Randy tried not to roll his eyes as John walked away.<br>"Please pardon my overly protective friend."  
>"Quite all right. I guess he just doesn't remember me."<br>"No offence I only do very little."  
>"Well last time I was in a WWE ring was six years ago. Glad any remember me, like Jericho &amp; Rey."<br>"That why Rey challenged you?"  
>"Yesss my lassst Match wasss against himmm. Come I'll take you to your meeting." He when to move past Randy who followed him. They just got back stage when Vince was already standing there. He looked displeased.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

"Orton!" Both men stopped looking at Vince.  
>"Yes Vince?"<br>"Get to your locker room & leave the locals alone."  
>"Vince I have a few things to tend to."<br>"Now Randy." Randy's eyes narrowed to slits looking at Vince.  
>"But it's abo…"<br>"I don't care handle it on your own time. You are here so it is now my time & you have the match to work with Rey."  
>Shadow touched Randy's arm who turned his head to look. "Go before he threatensss to fine you. Hang around after the place clearssss, She will make sure you get back ok." With that Shadow walks away from Randy heading down the hall almost ignoring Vince. Randy walks closer to him.<br>"Vince we have almost two hours before bell what the big deal."  
>"You are NOT to challenge Shadow like Rey did last night. You got me?"<br>"And why not."  
>"It was already determined the Mike will go against the other member of Muta's party." Vince walked away to his office without another word. Randy still steaming wondering what the big deal was with this guy. First Jade is working for him &amp; now Vince has called the guy off limits. Fine be damned he wanted to know.<p>

The show went as planned Suwama was trying not to look as though he was already anticipating what would happen when Vince came out to thank the crowds again. Part way through Miz steps on the stage. "Mr. McMahon I don't know why you playing up to these people. Even their own wrestlers are nothing compared to us. That was shown last night & I'll show it again tonight. If they accept." He heads for the ring & Suwama stands. "No…both of you & I have a little help with me as well." Shadow turned his head looking at Mutoh waiting for his approval or not.

#It's your call…you know though…#  
>#It will look bad if I don't, fine# Mutoh give a nod &amp; Shadow stands.<br>#Boys they try to pull fast change…Shinobi tactics if needed.#  
>#Yes master# They both reply. Only after they both accepted &amp; crossed the barricade did Orton's music hit. Shadow shook his head walking to Suwama a hand on his shoulder leaning. #Try to keep me out from Orton.# Suwama wondered why but just nodded. Climbing into the ring with Shadow after him. The match started with Suwama against Orton. The tags went back &amp; forth and a good match till almost 8 minutes in when Shadow was facing against Miz. Shadow got dazed with a hit &amp; before he could process it Miz got him into the skull-crushing finally. Hitting the mat hard Shadow could hear a crunch on the canvas the dumb ass didn't loosen his grip on his head. Pain shot through Shadows facial nerves as Miz turned him to try for a pin. Luckily Suwama came in braking it. The ref forcing Suwama back Shadow fought to move as well taking him in. Shadow rolled to the outside sitting on the apron motioning something to one of the ringside attendants. He watched the action before dropping down to face the ring to allow him to raise the mask without exposure some tissue was handed to him holding it to the nose wincing with a growl before tossing it in a bowl jumping back on the apron once the mask was back in place.<p>

#Finish him, Finish him# Shadow kept yelling over & over again. Miz at one point was whipped into Shadow's corner & he actually tried to take a cheap shot, Shadow blocked him delivering one back. A few times Miz tried to get to Orton but it just was not happening. Suwama finally finished Miz for the win. Shadow slipped into celebrate leaning over. #Lets go, I need trainer & don't trust Miz.# Suwama nodded & they left the ring. Mutoh at first wondered why they would leave first being the winners. They headed for the back & got one of their trainers to follow them down to Shadow's locker room.  
>#What's wrong saw you flag an assistant.#<br>#Think nose broken.# Suwama went to stand outside to make sure they were not bothered. Shadow carefully removed his mask allowing trainer to check it over.  
>#Hard to say if it bruised or broken unless you go to hospital.# He handed a small towel to Shadow to use to try to control any bleeding.<br>#OK Let me get changed to street gear. It can wait for place to clear right?#  
>#Yes should be fine.# There was a knock &amp; Mutoh opened the door.<br>#Everything ok?#  
>#Not sure sir# Commented the trainer. #Shadow is worried his nose got broken. I will drive him to the hospital personally once most of the fans &amp; visitors are gone to guard his image.#<p>

#Thanks you dismissed for now.# The trainer bowed leaving. Mutoh then went sitting on the bench by Shadow. #OK Why you try to avoid Orton?#  
>#That obvious sir?#<br>#Yes#  
>#Jade's…boyfriend, he does not know yet though of her connection to me.#<br>#I see. Are you planning on telling him?#  
>#I was going to after show before this happened.#<br>#Still can…Where is he?#  
>#Somewhere back stage or at ring.# Mutoh nods standing.<br>#Ten minutes enough time to get changed to Jasper?#  
>#Will be interesting…but yes.# Mutoh nods again heading out the door. He informs that no one is to enter Shadow's room except himself or the trainer. Shadow wishes to see someone.<br>#Of course Master Mutoh.#

Mutoh found Randy in the middle of being yelled at by Vince.  
>"What is the big deal about the guy! He isn't even one of ours &amp; you acting like he is some fucking miracle wrestler. You want to fine me…then fine me…you want to fucking even suspend me over it fine. I don't see the big deal over it Vince!"<br>"The deal is you disregarding an order Randy. Shadow already wrestled last night, he wasn't set to go again tonight. I should be on both you & Mikes asses for this & I still might."

Mutoh issued a cough loud enough to get Vince's focus. "Is everything ok Muta?"  
>"Mater of opinion Vince. I wish to speak to Mr. Orton alone."<br>Randy turned trying not to glare at Mutoh. "Why just me? As Vince just said Miz is as big a part of this as I was."  
>"I have my reasoning Mr. Orton. You had a meeting rescheduled for after the show yes?"<br>"Um…yes."  
>"Well even as the head of my company I was kindly asked to get you." Mutoh then looked at Vince. "Relax McMahon I am not going to try to negotiate him from you." Mutoh turns walking away then looks back at Orton who looks at Vince.<p>

"Go…I will still debate what to do about you later." Randy nods following after Mutoh. Heading down the hall that until now was off limits to the WWE guys Randy looks seeing the one called Suwama posted outside one of the doors.  
>#Suwama go get changed.# He bows walking away to the next room. Mutoh knocks waiting for an answer. #I have him safe to come in?#<br>#Yes just him if you don't mind# She was still using the Shadows voice. Mutoh opened the door motioning to Randy.  
>"Please go on in." Randy looked puzzled but did as instructed. He walked in to see a guy laying back on the bench in the room dressed in jeans &amp; a red muscle shirt his knees were propped on the bench.<br>"Um hello?"  
>"Hello Randy." The Shadow's voice gone replaced by Jasper's though faintly distorted not that Randy would know that never hearing it before. He lifted the towel enough to uncover his mouth.<br>"So you Shadow…that why you covering your face?"  
>"For now…that plus the jerk you had for a partner needs to learn how to do his own move."<br>"Excuse me…if you have problem with Mike take it with him."  
>"Oh I hope to at a later time. You were brought back here for your meeting."<br>"Yeah with Jade, where is she…what exactly is going on between you two?"  
>"Is that why you wanted to challenge me? You thought I was putting moves on your girl?"<br>"Well are you?" Jasper laughed then winced placing his fingers lightly pinching his nose again. "I don't see what is so damn funny messing with someone girl."  
>"The funny things is a few things…one she only been your girl since what 2 days ago if even…so if anything I would have been first. Before you feel your bubble burst relax. The second thing is a little harder to explain." She took a deep breath coughing. Sitting up slowly keeping the towel over the top of the head &amp; lightly pinched under the nose. "I am sorry a secret was kept from you. There is no he…" Her voice drops to normal except the distortion of the nose injury. "Only me."<br>"Hold on what!" He shakes his head stepping closer looking at the shape of the arms & hands. "Ja….Jade?"

She places a finger to her lips as to shush him. She then lowers the towel from the top of her head keeping the nose covered but he could still see the bruising around it. He tried to study the face, she had the hound blue contacts in instead of her normal brown eyes, her hair was styled in a more masculine style, shading gave her slightly more angled features & lastly the soul patch of hair under the lip. "What the hell!" He takes a step back trying to take it in. "What the hell."  
>"Randy try to calm down. Only a few know." She fought to keep her voice down.<br>"Calm down, how the hell you want me to calm down."  
>"Randy it is still me…still Jade. It is a disguise."<br>"How long?"  
>"Well this version…since March before I came here…but before that I did it as well behind Shadow's mask. When Shadow was in WWE before. You were too busy with Evolution at the time I am sure to really remember him…well me. Bautista did mention me to you once back then."<br>"If you remember refresh my memory."  
>"He was talking to Shadow in the trainers room the night be screwed up his shoulder. After Shadow left he joked about sort of dating Shadow's sister. The thing is he didn't know they were the same."<br>"Shit…and he was married at the time."  
>"Yeah, a lovely fact I didn't know till I called him at home &amp; his wife answered his cell phone. That is the past though."<p>

She sighed standing up. "I know you have a flight early so I will let you go get changed while I need to get to hospital & get this checked."  
>"OK Jadie…Damn I was hoping for a good bye kiss…but a busted nose, plus sorry kissing you like that would be weird."<br>Jade gave a weak laugh. "I understand. See you soon Randy." She gave him a hug before he walked out. Randy made a note to have a little talk with Miz about his finisher.


	22. Chapter 22

**(OK I don't know if other authors are not getting hits to show on your stats page or not. I hind it hard to believe I have had no hits/visitors for 2 days. I hope you are all still out there even if invisible to me at the moment. Once again Enjoy & please Review.)**

11/10/10

Jade was flying into Philadelphia getting a few weeks off from AJP she wasn't due till the middle of December. She knew that meant she would miss her family for Christmas…both families actually. Stepping from the plane she headed towards baggage claim. While she was watching for her bag she jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around her midsection. She went to fight till she saw the ink on them. "You trying to give me a heart attack?" Randy laughed setting her down. She turned to face him & he wrapped his arms around her again pulling her in for a big kiss. She shivered faintly but smiled when he let go of the kiss. "You know we are in public Randy?"  
>"Yeah…who cares. If they see us so what." She blushed before going to grab her bag from the claim.<p>

"How long you waited for me?"  
>"About three hours."<br>"Three hours?"  
>"Well that is when my flight from the UK landed…I was on my bus part of the time though. Come on." He took her hand leading her through the crowds out towards his tour bus which the driver opened the door seeing him approach. She tried not to laugh at his almost playful nature getting her on board. OK so…" he sighed getting a more serous look once she sat down. "You have your appointment tomorrow afternoon right?"<br>"Um…yeah."  
>"Then you coming to Hershey with me for Raw right?"<br>"I guess even though it will feel odd."  
>"Why cause Shadow is still under contract to All-Japan?"<br>"Well yeah."  
>"Yeah but Jade remember two things." He walked over taking her hand lifting her to stand &amp; he placed a hand on each of her hips looking in her eyes. "One you are a McMahon, &amp; two…and in some ways even more important you are my girl &amp; I would love to have you there." He leans in kissing her again her hands trailing his back before they take seats &amp; Randy ordered the driver to pull off.<p>

She felt odd sharing Randy's bus with him, but he insisted & also promised to be a gentleman when it was time for bed. She joked about believing it when she saw it & he was true to his word. She felt comfortable just laying in the bed wrapped in his arms. The next day she went to her appointment. Randy stayed by her the whole time holding her hand as she told the Dr about the attack two years ago. When the Dr asked if she knew attacker she lied saying no. When asked why she hadn't gotten checked out in all that time she honestly said she didn't know why, she guessed she was scared to know if she was…actually injured or if it was in her head. When it was time for the actual exam the Dr double checked that she wanted Randy in the room. She was nervous but confirmed she wanted him there. He stayed standing near her head holding her one hand while the Doctor examined her. Every time she started to shake he would try to reassure her it would be ok. Lifting her hand kissing the back of it.

After the exam & she was redressed they met back in the Doctor's office. He was looking at her file & then back at her. "Well Ms. Lindsay. There is a buildup of scar tissue. The good news is that the majority of it can be removed."  
>"Not all of it though?"<br>"Well as I said the majority, which is what is preventing the stretching of the tissue. The thickness of the damaged tissue was preventing proper stretching & just kept tearing which just kept leading to a thicker build up over time. We can removed the excessive buildup & then with therapy the rest should heal itself in time."  
>"What kind of therapy is there for that?"<br>"A series of tools used to slowly stretch the area till it regains it's…normal functions."

Jade closed her eyes trying to picture what he was saying trying not to blush at the same time. "I feel odd saying this, but let me get this right. You going to some how removed most of the damaged tissue & then if I am hearing you right I am to use…toys to get use to it stretching again?"  
>"Well that is pretty much the layman's way of putting it. Now the tools are not exactly the same as a normal…toy as you put it. They are specific varying sizes to work you way up. There will be a schedule of how long to use each one for because you rush them you can open yourself up for tearing again."<p>

"OK It will get to a point I will be healed & not need them anymore right? I will be able to have a regular sex life again?"  
>"Yes, it will take about six months if everything goes right."<br>"OK Doc how soon can it be scheduled & do you have a Doctor you can recommend for my follow-ups in Japan?"  
>"Well the first is next week if you wish &amp; the second you mind if I ask why?"<br>"I am currently employed over there & need to return the middle of December."  
>"I can check with a few associates that have contacts with the medical community over seas. I can have that information for you when you come in next week."<br>"OK thanks Doc." They stood up walking with the doctor to make the appointment for the procedure.

Back on the bus heading towards Hershey already Jade tried not to be nervous.  
>"Jadie it will be fine."<br>"Yeah as long as there isn't any complications."  
>"There won't be just remain positive. Now more then likely I won't be able to be in there with you, but remember I'll be right there when you come back out."<br>"Thanks Randy." She snuggled up closer to him in the seat they were sharing on the ride. "The aftercare still weirds me a bit."  
>"Why?" he tried not to chuckle.<br>"You know why or you wouldn't be laughing."  
>"Oh come on hun."<br>"I'm being serious Ran…knowing I need to take time each day to lay down & insert some sort of 'medical' device down there."  
>"Hey you could picture me." She reached between then poking his ribs. "Hey…just kidding hun."<br>She tried not to chuckle & look at him with a deadpan face. "Does that include the smallest one Randal."

"Why you…" She quickly got up trying to get to the bedroom area to shut the door but he beat her to it . She playfully yelped as he wrestled her onto the bed beginning to kiss her before whispering in her ear. "Wait till I can properly show you how little it isn't…even more so around you." Jade blushed before playfully wiggling under him. Then bit her bottom lips over to slightly. "You look so cute like that hun."  
>"Thanks Ran…as for showing me how…much heat you pack.." she chuckles "Trust me I think half the girls in America know that."<br>He scoffs at her but doesn't move. "What is that suppose to mean."  
>"Put it this way hun I know you prefer to pack it to the left."<br>"Excuse me?" He sits up still straddling her waist but not pulling all his weight on her.

She eyes shifted down a smirk on her lips before looking back at his eyes. "Randy you should know that ring gears doesn't leave much to the imagination at times. Blame it on adrenaline or friction I don't care, but yes you sport a boner at times." She chuckles "I think at least half the locker room has that issue. I wouldn't be surprised if that is why wrestling has the female fan base it does."  
>"Jadie!"<br>"Just being honest dear." She moves placing her hands on his thighs rubbing his legs.  
>"Mmmm keep that up…" Shakes his head placing his hand on her stopping her. He then looks down at her. "You know we can't."<br>She lightly pouts moving one of her hands to his side gently pushing him side ways so his tilted off her & on to the bed allowing her to sit up her back now to him. "What's wrong?"

"Randy I am only limited in one way…you acting like I am glass."  
>"I'm sorry Jadie I just worry about you."<br>"I know." She folded her hands in front of her looking down. "I am just worried that you look at me & only worry about what I have already been through & not where we hope to be heading."  
>"No…it's not like that." He slipped out of the bed walking over to her lowering to his knee taking her hands in his. "I just know if we take things easy now, it will just make it that much better later on down the road." She lifted her eyes to look at him kneeling in front of her.<br>"Randy be honest with myself & yourself. Once I head back to Japan I won't be back for four or five months. Are you sure you can go without any sex that long?" Randy had a puzzled look thinking. Then a devilish smirk of his.

"Well you have your laptop right?"  
>"Well…yeah…."<br>"Well we can always video chat."  
>"What's that got to do with anything?" He stood up lightly pushing her back onto the bed again leaning over to kiss her. His tongue licking her bottom lip till she parted them allowing him to explore her mouth. She lightly moaned at the feel of it as well as his hands sliding under her top &amp; up to her bra gently kneading her flesh. He moved his hands away as he moved his lips to her neck kissing &amp; nipping at the flesh. "God Randy…"<br>He moved his lips to her ear. "Scoot back & relax." His teeth then nipped her earlobe causing her back to arch some before she could move up the bed. He quickly looked behind him to make sure the door was closed all the was before he started to remove her clothing. Then his shortly after.


	23. Chapter 23

About an hour later they were resting under the blankets she was resting against his body her head on his well sculpted arms.  
>"Now back to the subject of video chats." Randy chuckled playing with her hair. "Even if I can't have you in person for 4-5 months we can still see each other…you know little show &amp; tells."<br>"Randy…"  
>"What?" He smirked before lifting his head to kiss the side of her neck she let out a soft gasp. He nipped against the flesh making the gasp turn to a moan as he then took his hands from her hair running it over her ribs &amp; around the front to cup her breast again. She started to grind against him not even realizing it her body was just so heated by his touch. "Damn Jadie…" He almost growled in her ear pulling away from her neck. "Such control I need with you baby." He wasn't sure why, but her body suddenly went cold. He tried not to voice his own frustrations as she moved herself way from him moving to the bathroom shutting the door. He rolled onto his back a roll of his eyes wondering what happened. His frustrations where growing debating just taking matters into his own hands or try to wait for an explanation from her. Although faint through the door his features dropped when he thought he heard her crying.<p>

He slid from the bed placing back on his boxers he moved to the door knocking on it. He was sure he heard the crying now & that instantly killed any heated mood he was in. Luckily it was early enough along that it was doubtful he would be in discomfort later. "Jadie hun, what's wrong."  
>"Ma…maybe I shou…should get a room at the hotel."<br>"Why ba…" then it hit him… "Jadie Was it cause I called you Baby?"  
>"Not ju….just that…"<br>"Come on out & tell me please. You don't need to hide in there…" The door slowly slide over to open her eyes faintly red. He slowly tried to pull her close but when she was reluctant he didn't fight it allowing her to go sit on the edge of the bed. "It may seem silly, but you talking about the control you would need to be around me." She bit her lip lowering her head.

"Made you think back to Hunter didn't it?" She slowly nodded. Randy had learned at this point even if in some way it was the same guy Jade referred to Trips as Hunter when it was the more physical/abusive aspects of him when she was in the story with him. Hunter was the bastard that raped her & got her pregnant not Paul. Paul is her Brother in law & friend. Paul while strong was the caring side of him once the drugs burned from his body. Hunter was the one in control when the drugs were in full force. "Jade I would never mean to hurt you. Hunter was just a selfish ass. You know that right?" She slowly nodded again.

"I told you it was silly Randy."  
>"It isn't silly." He moved to sit next to her on the bed lightly placing an arm over her shoulders. He was pleased when she leaned against him instead of pulling away. "It is just stuff we both need to get used to. In time maybe using certain words won't wound you as much as they do now. He leaned over kissing her forehead. "I know Punk called you baby a lot, I am sorry if my using the same terms stirs what is now bad memories. I will try to think of something else. Jadie was always just a cute version of your name. I used that &amp; hun before you became my girlfriend."<br>"You shouldn't need to censor your feelings for me Randy."

"I know…I want to though." He took his other hand turning her head towards him. "I never want you to feel bad cause of something I could have prevented." He gives her a soft kiss just before the driver calls back on the intercom. "Yes?"  
>"We just pulled in sir."<br>"Thank you." He smiled at Jade." How about we get dressed & check out the area?"  
>"Well we are three days early."<br>"Yeah exactly come on." He stood up grabbing his clothing from the floor when he bent over she gave him a playful whack across his butt. "Hey!" She just gave him a smirk that could rival almost his own as he shook his head before getting dressed. She carefully grabbed her own in a way he couldn't retaliate.

Later that night they were just relaxing when Randy brought up Survivor Series down in Florida.  
>"Did you want to fly down or ride the bus?"<br>"Which ever doesn't matter. Just remember more then likely we will need to fly out after it I have to be back in Philly the next afternoon."  
>"Yeah I don't think either one of us thought of where we would be on the road."<br>"Damn…" She gave a sigh.  
>"What?"<br>"Randy don't you need to stay in Florida for Raw that night…how…never mind."  
>He knew what she was referring too. He was rubbing her arm lightly. "What time is your appointment?"<br>"2pm, why?"  
>"Let me do some checking…"<br>"On?"  
>"You're see." He lightly moved her so he could get up moving to his laptop.<br>"No."  
>"What?"<br>"You are not going to run yourself around ragged just to be with me."  
>"Jadie I promised you."<br>"And it is a hazard of the lives we choice to live. I'll be fine Randy."  
>"You sure hun?"<br>"Yes…we can road trip down to Orlando. Then early Monday I'll fly back to Philly. After my procedure I'll make sure to call you to let you know I am ok, then crash with my parents for a few days till I know I am good to fly."  
>"You positive now?"<br>"Yes stop fussing over me & get your cute butt back over here with the rest of you." Randy chuckled as he shut the computer down to join her again watching TV.

Raw went off without a hitch as well as Randy's house show Tuesday. They then began their trip towards Florida. The trip was smooth except it seemed the other one kept being distracted over something at different times, but when asked the one distracted would blow it off. Late in the afternoon on Thursday the bus pulled into a property with a very large house & yard.  
>"Come on hun." He took Jade's hand kissing it before heading her out of the bus.<br>"Where are we?"  
>Before he could answer it the front door opened &amp; Cena stepped out of the door leaning on the railing at the top of the steps.<br>"I was wonder when your joker ass would show up."  
>"Oh can it Cena." Shot back Randy.<p>

"Damn Jade you taming the viper here already?" John joked as he walked down the steps towards them. He patted Randy's back before he turned hugging Jade lifting her up. She gave a yelp of surprised & tried to hide it with a laugh. Once he let her go she quickly wrapped her arm around Randy's arm holding his hand. He glanced over at her seeing her trying to hide something. He had a clue but dared not say anything in front of John. "Well come on in Liz is just trying to figure out if she want to cook or have us go out."


	24. Chapter 24

**(yeah it seems what ever was gumming up for the last three days finally broke free so I am seeing me stats again & I hope you wonderful readers...and reviewers are getting your notices again. Enjoy)**

"We will be right in John, we just spent the last day on the bus let us stretch our legs ok?" Answered Randy.  
>"Yeah sure not a problem." John gave his normal warm smile before heading back inside. After he was out of sight Randy let go of Jade's turning to hold her lightly by her shoulder looking at her face that had already calmed back down.<br>"I'm ok Randy…promise."  
>"Did John freak you out hun?" She looked down but he moved a hand to her jaw lifting her head back up. "Don't be embarrassed by it."<br>"Why not? John is one of the sweeter guys in the company & more so your friend. I know I have no reason to be scared of him. It was just unexpected & I guess after so long sadly my body still reacts to sudden grabs."

"It is a perfectly understandable reaction. You didn't freak out over it, just a little tense. You could of reacted a lot worse."  
>"Trust me except Shane &amp;….well you know who I did have time in the beginning."<br>"Shhh no need to go back to that Jadie. Now let head in & see what is up on the menu for tonight. Then we can come out & grab clothing for tomorrow."  
>"Oh?"<br>"Yeah we taking one of John's guest rooms for tonight & tomorrow. Then we gonna ride down to Orlando Sat. that ok with you?"  
>"Yeah that's fine." Randy smiled before heading for the steps Jade right behind him heading inside as John left the front door cracked.<p>

She could tell Randy must have been here a few times as he seemed to know exactly where the kitchen was. When they walked in John was leaning against the counter by the sink & Liz was bent over in the frig looking over things rattling off a small list. Randy quickly motioned to be quite then leaned to Jade. "Pardon me hun…mean nothing by it." He slowly tries to creep towards the frig & goes to swat at Liz. Jade glances as John who is trying not to laugh.

"RANDEL KEITH ORTON!" She woman quickly stands up turning towards him. Her eyes slightly glaring at him. He shrinks back placing both hands folded in front looking like a scolded dog. She then turns towards John. "And YOU for allowing him to try to do that again."  
>"But it's cute Liz."<br>"No…it's sometime cute when you do it…NOT your buddies."  
>"Aww come on Liz I'm sure Randy would let me try to pat Jade's."<br>"You better not think of getting a feel on another woman."  
>"It's in fun Liz."<br>"Fun my eye tooth Felix!" Randy backed away towards Jade & saw that look of worry before placing an arm around her waist.

"OK OK Liz I won't do that anymore. Last time I promise, besides I have my own lovely lady's bootie to admire now." Randy then looked at John. "So on that note…your hands are NOT to go any where near it."  
>"OK got it." John threw his hand in defense. Randy saw how bad she reacted to John giving a big hug like he did outside he doesn't want to know how bad an unexpected butt smack would be.<br>"OK now that settled you guys ok with pasta & homemade meatballs?" Asked Liz.  
>"That's fine by me." Commented Jade.<br>"She get your moms recipe right yet John?"  
>"Not exactly but at least they're not stones anymore."<br>"JOHN!"  
>"Sorry dear." He knew she would make him pay for that later.<br>"Well in that case you boys go to the store & pick up what we still need."  
>"Yes dear…come on…Randal." John joked walking past Randy &amp; out the front door him close behind him. While they were gone Liz told her about the guys going to hang tomorrow &amp; they could have a girls day at the spa if she didn't mind. They sat &amp; talked while the guys were out having no clue what the boys were hatching themselves.<p>

Sunday came with Randy & John talking in Randy's locker room.  
>"You're off your rocker Randy."<br>"I got this just relax."  
>"You're tell me to relax, when if anything you should be the one a wreck."<br>"What I just go out handle Wade, you do you little good bye…sorry bud. Then I get the girl."  
>"Glad you so nonchalant about it."<br>"Oh relax."  
>"Yeah you keep saying that."<br>"I mean it John & thanks for helping me pull this off."  
>"Yeah." He offered a smile before walking away sadly towards the Nexus locker room to get in to his ref shirt &amp; deal with Wade &amp; crew.<p>

Jade was walking around backstage catching up with a few of the guys. She was talking to Rey who introduced her to Kaval. They shook hands & Jade could see him studying her.  
>"Have we met before?" He asked hating the fact she seemed familiar but couldn't place it.<br>"Maybe in passing…You live in Japan the beginning of the year right?"  
>"Yeah right?"<br>"Well I currently live in Tokyo on business."  
>"You ever attend All-Japan Pro shows?"<br>"On occasion."  
>"Maybe that is it then."<br>"Could be."  
>"Well nice meeting you Ms. McMahon." He smiled before heading off glad to dodge that bullet. She said bye to Rey &amp; made her way back to Randy's room.<p>

The show went off fine Jade walked with Randy to the gorilla spot. Watching the match from the back. She smiled watching it. After the match Wade left first. She knew Randy should have been next letting John take his 'final' bow. Randy stayed by John a while playing up his feeling of regret. He then rolled to the outside by the announce table. He lowered to a knee as if catching his breath or collecting his thoughts. Seeing John head up the ramp she knew the show was just getting ready to cut the broadcast feed. John walked past her & she told him good job out there. He stopped patting her shoulder telling her thanks & good luck.  
>"Good luck?" He just gave her a smile when they heard Randy's music again. She looked back out towards the ring. He was standing in the middle the title draped over his shoulder &amp; a microphone in his hand.<p>

"May I have everyone's attention that is still in the arena."  
><em>What is he doing?<em>  
>"There is a special lady I would like to call out here from the back."<br>_Oh no he isn't…please tell me he is joking._  
>"Jade…Jade please come out here."<br>_God I'll kill him later._ She could feel the eyes of the staff behind her before she nodded to the tech board. He dialed the right file & I'm not Jesus by Apocalyptica started to play with her stepping out to he ring in a burgundy & silver accented baby doll top & black jeans. Reaching the ring she climbed up the steps & stepping between the ropes.  
>"Randy…what's going on?" she tried not to sound nervous. She could hear from the speakers his microphone picked up her question.<br>"Well hun…I know that some here may not know that you are Vince McMahon's other daughter, since you been over seas blazing a name for yourself." She watched him as he placed the belt laid out on the mat. "But." She watched him switch the hand the mic was in.  
><em>Whys it look like he is hiding something, dear god no.<em>  
>He reached over taking her hand. "But Jade I would love, to give you another name." He lowered to one knee looking up at her. "That of my wife." He set the microphone down on the mat &amp; that is when she saw he was palming the ring in his hand first hiding it while holding the belt &amp; then when he switched the microphone hand. There was an awkward silence before she very slowly nodded her head. Randy smiled slipping the ring on her finger before standing up hugging her.<p>

**(OK if you look up the lyric to the song I picked for her of course some would be either edited out or changed when remixed for a theme song)**


	25. Chapter 25

He kissed her & she wrapper her arms around him to the crowd looked like another hug. She was actually whispering in his ear. "We need to talk later." He closed his eyes a moment before letting go of her to grab his title then taking her hand leading her from the ring towards the back. She let go of his hand once past the curtain walking over to the tech board. "Let production know that until I say so…do not release any video or announcement of that…got it?"  
>"Yes Ma'am." She turned looking at Randy who was still being congratulated by a bunch of the guys. She headed back over hooking a hand around his waist. "Come on champ lets get you cleaned up."<br>"So when's the engagement party" yelled Edge.  
>"We don't know yet." Commented Randy before she almost had to drag him away.<p>

Once in the locker room she shut the door looking at him as he went to grab his bags figuring he could shower on the bus & began changing into his street clothing. "What the hell Orton!"  
>"What?"<br>"You know what! How dare you spring it on me like that! What would you have done if I had said no to you out there or even worse not walked out there at all!"  
>"I would of hid it well, but I would have been hurt."<br>"Well you still may be!"  
>"What you taking it back?" He turned around facing her after he had his pants on.<br>"I don't know what the hell I'm doing Randy, but how…how could you think of forcing me into that kind of decision with everything going on?"  
>He walked over taking both her hands. Her head was lowered with her eyes closed.<p>

"Jadie dear look at me please." She slowly lifted her had opening her eyes he could see the mixture of rage & confusion in her face. "Put it this way…do you love me?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Do you want to me mine & me yours…always."  
>"But wh.." He let go of one hand placing his finger to her lips.<br>"Just answer my questions…don't feed more into it. Do you want me to be yours always?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Then the rest we will deal as it comes. I want you to know you can lean on me in the good and bad."  
>"What if something goes wrong with the procedure tomorrow? What if we can never be fully together."<br>"You worry to much Jade. There is more to love then sex… a lot more. I want to experience all of them with you by my side." He lightly cupped her face before kissing her deeply. He then let go of her grabbing his bag. "Now how about we go catch a few hours rest with you snuggled in my arms before we need to get you to the airport."  
>"Sounds delightful…after you take a shower…you still reek of Wade's aftershave, or lotion or whatever the hell it is he uses."<br>"OK hun OK." Randy joked as he walked out with her. On the way out she told production to go ahead with the information.

Jade was on her way from her parents place where she would be spending the rest of the week after her appointment. She tried to keep her nerves in check as she kept looking down at her engagement ring. Her mind kept going over everything that has happened. Once at the office she had a long talk with the doctor about what was required again in the realm of aftercare & also what could not be done in the area of sex. He also made sure she had the contact information for the Doctor in Tokyo that would be taking over her follow ups once she went back over. After she got changed the last thing she did was call Randy. She wanted to hear his voice reassuring her again everything would be fine & he would talk to her later that evening.

She woke up in recovery & giving her paperwork she waited for her father who said he would come pick her up. She was not pleased about the idea, but was prescribed painkillers to handle the pain of the surgery. She was already given a shot while she was there, but was already debating herself how much she would take when she got home. She was even talking to her father about not filling the script, but he insisted because she just might need them at some point. Of course her big line was pain is just an inconvenience it will not kill her to experience it.

She was resting in her room when she got a chance to talk to Randy. "Hey honey…I'm ok for now…well I was warned there will be pain for a few days at least as the process begins. Also a chance of more as I build up to the different sizes…Well yeah I was giving pills for the pain, but you know how I feel about pills…well yeah I take my shots…it's not the same thing…Pain is only temporary, my shots I need to take, if I don't I get dizzy spells & can pass out…well my dad forced me to get the scripted filled, but I am not promising to take them…I love you to Randy…Yep go hang with John & Liz before the show. Let them know I said hi…ok bye." She put the phone on her nightstand before laying back trying to close her eyes to fall asleep before the pain has a chance to interrupt it.

Thursday was Thanksgiving & Jade was still primarily in bed. She talked to Randy at least twice a day. She couldn't bring herself to tell him she wasn't out of bed yet knowing she was just being stubborn by not taking the pills. She was worried she would break down & take one if she tried to get out of the bed for more then getting to the bathroom & back. Her mother would help her with soaking in the tub & even getting up from that was very painful.

She was curled up on her side with her eyes closed trying to find a new comfortable position when she heard her door open & smelling the familiar scent of one of her father's herbal teas. "Dad just set it on my stand…I'll try to drink it after it cools a bit." She winced moving one of her legs. "You think Mom will mind if one of you brings me up dinner?" She heard her headboard move & next a warm kiss on her cheek she knew instantly was not her father's kiss.  
>"I'll ask them for you Jadie."<br>Her eyes opened a faint smile. Randy took the hand not on her headboard & brushed her face.

"Wh…what you doing here? Thought you were spending time with your family?"  
>He lowered to one knee to be more at her height. "Jadie you my family &amp; once we get married so will your parents…" He tried to joke. "Both sets of them." He leaned forward kissing her forehead. "I just wanted to see for myself that you were ok. I am wondering now."<br>"I'll be fine, but pain from the procedure is all & before you ask no."  
>"Why not?"<br>"You know why."  
>"That will be a sticking point between us. If the Doctor gave them to you, then you should take them."<br>"It's just I take so few medications I don't know how I would react to them."  
>"Fine…can they be broken?"<br>"I don't know."  
>"Let me look ok?"<br>"Yeah on the night stand next to the mug you brought me." Randy reached over taking the bottle opening it to look & did see the score line.  
>"OK, how about a compromise?"<br>"Like what?"  
>"Take half of one…so that will be half of what the Doc thinks you can take safely. See if it is enough to take the brunt of the pain away so you can get out of bed &amp; enjoy Thanksgiving with your parents."<p>

She sighed looking down then back at him. "Fine…under protest."  
>"Understood Jadie." He took one of the pills looking to see if he could snap it himself or if it was too small. He managed to get it handing her one half along with her tea sipping it. "Good girl, now lay back down &amp; I'll check on you in about 30 minutes."<br>"OK hun…thanks."  
>"Of course." He leaned over kissing her lightly on the lips before leaving her room to go talk to her parents. Luckily it worked &amp; Jade was able to enjoy dinner with Randy &amp; her parents without any real sign of side effects she was worried about.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

The next day Randy picked her up from a nearby hotel he was staying at so they could enjoy the day together. She had a few of the half pills with her just in case. She talked him into going to Masquerade as she had to pick up some new items for Jasper. While she was sitting at the counter talking to one of the sales people she noticed Randy's eyes kept looking towards the back of the shop. She tried not to snicker. Getting off her seat she took Randy's hand leading him towards the back section of the shop.  
>"What you doing?"<br>"I could tell you were curious Ran. I didn't even think when I came here for my make-up, I tend to tune it out since I had no one to model for at the time."

Passing a partition it changed from a costume & theatrical shop into a lingerie shop. She lead him to one rack looking over a few outfits. He just gave his trademark smirk watching her. "What happened to not tempting me Jadie?"  
>"Well I need a few things for my shows don't I?" She laughed as she pulled one out holding it up. It was black sheer fabric baby doll with peek-a-boo cups. "How this one."<br>"Shame I won't be able to play with your girls in person."  
>"Just imagine the anticipation."<br>"Damn hun.."  
>Jade smirked as she looked for the right size as well as a few other outfits in the area. Next was shoes, she grabbed two pairs of really tall heels &amp; knee high boots that were also like 5 or 6 inch heels.<p>

"How the hell you walk in those sort of things? I know you wear mainly flats for years now." She walked over to him a slight sway of her hips even being flatfooted. She placed a hand around the back of his neck pulling him down to her level to whisper in his ear her voice very soft almost velvety.  
>"Who said they were for walking Randy." She then playfully nipped at his earlobe before letting go &amp; moving away before he could retaliate. He got a faint shiver at the images that flooded his brain as she moved away heading upstairs. He started to follow her till she stopped looking back down at him. "You stay Ran…I'll be just a few minutes." He gave a playful pout. "I want to get you a surprise so stay put."<br>He rolled his eyes moving back to the main section of the shop. Jade came back to meet him about ten minutes later & they took off again.

They found a small restaurant to grab something to eat. "I think it is nice but also odd neither one of us really got bothered by fans yet."  
>"Well one Philadelphia is a sport city is it not that uncommon, two while we were in Masquerade someone may of think we impersonators." She lightly laughed at that one wondering who would want to impersonate her…then again she used to pretend to be her sister so who knows.<br>"Jadie impersonate me? Come on, some may try but never match the original."  
>"I am sure that is true &amp; before you bring your ink up, take a look Randy. You been in a jacket all day covering your arms."<br>"OK Good point."

They finished their meal before Randy drove her back to her parents. Kissing her good night he double checked with her that he would meet up with her in the next Raw city. "I thought you had off this week?"  
>"Oh yeah…ok well how about flying out to Knoxville &amp; we can bug my parents for a few days then."<br>"You sure?"  
>"Yeah, hey if I could handle Thanksgiving with yours, then you should be able to handle a day or two with mine."<br>"OK I'll try to book a flight for Wednesday? Give me a few more days to heal up more?"  
>"OK Jadie, just let me know when it is." He gave her another kiss before she got out of his car hading inside.<p>

The trip to meet Randy's family was ok even if she felt a little awkward at times. She traveled with him the next week before she had to return to Japan to finish her contract with AJP. Back to a life as Jasper & Shadow, but at least in her apartment she could be Jade again when talking to Randy on the computer.

It got to the point some of the guys would try to tease Randy about his 'meetings'. He didn't care though he just claimed they were jealous.  
>"You know I should record these shows sometimes." Joked Randy one time watching her modeling another one of her bedroom outfits she bought recently.<br>"Don't you dare."  
>"Aww why not." He smirked from his side of the camera.<br>"Because that is how dirty films get leaked out."  
>"Oh come on hun not like you do anything that graphic on them."<br>"Not for lack of you trying to get me to Randy."  
>"Hey I just like to see how far along your therapy is. Can you blame me?"<br>"You sure you can hold out till May?"  
>"Well I will be asking 'mother may I' by then."<br>She laughed sitting closer to the computer. "Well lets worry about the middle of March first."  
>"Yeah I know, did your father send you the contract you wanted?"<p>

Jade rolled her eyes. "What he didn't yet?"  
>"Oh he sent it I just can't believe you have me sitting here in next to nothing &amp; you talking about wrestling."<br>Randy gave a laugh. "Well better then talking about me getting a hold of you when you get back over here & wanted to ravage you in every way I can." She shivered a smile on her lips telling Randy it wasn't a bad shiver. "Oh you like me placing dirty little ideas in your head." She chuckled faintly.  
>"No save it as a surprise I guess." She blew him a kiss before signing off.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

March 10, 2011

Randy was in his bedroom going over his list of what he needed to pack while talking to Jade over Skype.  
>"So when is your flight Jadie?"<br>"5 pm tomorrow. Don't worry Hun I'll be seeing you soon."  
>"I know, so you all wrapped with Muta &amp; them?"<br>"For now, as we know WWE will have trips back here & Shadow may get called by him men."  
>"Well at least you will be here for Mania."<br>"More importantly your birthday."  
>"Thanks Jadie."<p>

"I mean it dear…I jus…what the…I got to hide."  
>"Jade?…Hide…Jade what's going on?" Randy quickly ran to his computer screen seeing her screen shaking. "Jade! JADE!"<br>"I don't know if you can hear me" Her voice was distant & broken up from the rumbling he was hearing "or if this is still broadcasting…" The screen then went static loosing the signal. Randy trying to remain calm grabbed his cell phone. He tried calling her three times each time going to voice mail.

"Please be ok, please be ok…" He moved to sit on the edge of his bed thinking of what else he could do. He was just praying that either their Skype would reconnect or his phone would ring with her on the other end. He wasn't sure how long he sat there in shock before his mind cleared about what to do next. He hated the though of it, but he opened his phone looking for Mr. McMahon's number.

Vince & Linda were sound asleep when Vince's phone started to go off on the dresser. He was not sure how many times it rang before it woke him up, Vince guessed at least three times as he tried to block the sound out when they went to bed. He looked at the clock it was reading just after eleven. He got up from the bed hitting the speaker button knowing Linda was already awake.  
>"Whoever this is, it better be damn important."<br>"Vince? Vince It's Jade." Came across the worried voice of Randy.  
>"What do you mean it's Jade? What happened to Jade?" Vince could hear Linda moving in the bed behind him listening.<br>"Something happened in Japan Vince…I don't know exactly what happened. We were talking on a video chat, she said she had to go hide Vince. I wasn't looking at the screen at the time, but when I did the camera was shaking. Her whole place was Vince…She said she didn't know if she was still broadcasting & then the signal got lost. Vince I know you have better global contacts." The more Randy talked the more numb his voice grew to prevent himself from braking down on the phone.

"It's OK Randy, just need to remember she will be OK. I'll see what I can find on this end & keep you posted. I know you will just want to keep calling her, but if something affected the whole area I doubt you will get through. Just call once more & leave her a message if you can get through. The relays may be down. Just take a deep breath & keep yourself calm."  
>"Yeah." Vince could heard Randy take a deep breath sighing "You're right Vince…sorry for starting to loose my head there."<br>"It's ok Randy. I'm just glad my girl found someone that worried about her like that. Let me let you go though."  
>"Yeah Vince…night." Vince heard Randy hang up &amp; he shook his head. He looked over at Linda before moving over to her giving her a hug.<p>

"I'm going to head to my den & see if I can reach any of the over seas outlets."  
>"OK Vince good luck." Linda got out of the bed putting on her robe. "I think I'll go make us some tea…or coffee?"<br>"Coffee for me I don't think I will be getting back to sleep for a few hours at least." Vince left the room heading for the den he left the door partly open while he began making phone calls. The first to Mutoh's office itself & as he feared the phone relays were either down or overloaded. Going on his computer Vince started to look up the news networks finding out about the earthquake that hit Japan about two hours ago at that point. He then saw about the tsunami that hit the coast about an hour ago. He closed his eyes a small prayer to himself that Jade was ok.

Vince kept checking different sources every half hour or so, but he could never get anything directly from Japan itself. He wasn't sure how long he was at his desk for before Linda sadly dragged him back to bed for more sleep.

Hours turned to days & days to weeks. The McMahon's keep trying to get tabs on Japan, but with no word about Jade. Randy wasn't doing much better she was always on his mind. He was knee deep in a angle with Punk of all people when this happened & was heading up to Mania for that year. They all did what they could to carry business as normal.


	28. Chapter 28

April 1, 2011

Randy & John were meeting with fans & signing autographs at Axxess. Randy continued to put on a good face for the fans. Of course quite a few were giving him birthday wishes. He was about half way through his time when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He ignored it the first time two times. Then a small tone went off telling him he had a text message. He handed it to his assistant asking them to check it in case it was Vince. They took the phone brining up the message reading it then tapping Randy on the shoulder showing it to him 'Happy Birthday Ran Honey. Pick up next time it rings. Jadie Girl' He blinked a few times taking a few deep breaths taking the phone back slipping it into his pocket.

It was maybe ten minutes before he felt it vibrate again in his pocket. He took it out not recognizing the number, but answered it anyways.  
>"Hello?" He answered why still trying to sign for fans.<br>"Happy Birthday Hun."  
>"Jadie?"<br>"Yeah babe it's me."  
>"Where are you? Are you ok?"<br>"I'm good. As for where I am…look off to your right."  
>"WH…hold on." He lowered the phone a moment excusing himself from the table to stand looking. He lifted the phone as he started to scan the area. "What am I looking for?"<br>"You'll know…ok ok…stop." Randy stopped when he was told to. Next he knew he saw someone in one of his hoodies & black jeans move to lower the hood to expose their face. Randy couldn't help but a smile cross his face seeing it was Jade. She moved closer & that was when he noticed she had a cane in her one hand & a brace on her left leg. He made his way off the stage towards her. At that point they both hung up their phones. Well he hung up & she shut off the blue tooth she had on.  
>"Please tell me I am not seeing things."<br>She hooked the cane on her arm using both her hands to gently cup his face before sliding them behind his neck pulling him down in a deep kiss. She then let go of him with a smile "Still think you seeing things?"  
>"Not at all." He gently picked her up in a hug. Setting her back down they walked up together to the stage to join John as one of the aids brought over another chair for her.<br>"Good birthday gift Randy?"  
>"The best…"<p>

**(The End **

**Hope you all enjoyed Thank you again antihero32 for the kind reviews. I know this is a short chapter, but for flow & suspense I had to keep it separate from the last. Please if you are so inclined check out my other stories & post your feed backs****)**


End file.
